Love For The Emeralds
by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl
Summary: ON TEMP HIATUS Bella Swan is abused by Charlie on a daily basis. She wants freedom, friendship and love. One trip to her beloved meadow could possibly bring those things, or it could bring isolation, loneliness and more pain. Can a huge, black beast with emerald eyes change her life, or make it worse? Will she finally find the love and care she has been waiting for her whole life?
1. Chapter 1 - To Despair

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, sadly. **_

**Hey Readers! This is my first ever Fanfiction so please be patient with me. I love to write and will do my best to ensure it is up to standard - my English is not that terrible, but that is for you to decide! **

**So, here is the first chapter. **

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1 ** - Bella POV

I hate my life. I really do. I hate the world. I most of all _hate_ my Dad, Charlie. Every day is pure Hell living with him. I woke up this morning to his sneering face, breathing alcohol all over me.

"Get up, you little bitch!" He yelled in my face, grabbing me by the hair and yanking me upright. I whimpered like the coward I am. Charlie is far too frightening.

"It's fucking seven o' clock, now get _up_ and get my breakfast ready, I have work in half an hour!" He hollered at me. My body shook with fear.

Ha. His work. Now _that's _a laugh. He is the chief of fucking police, and yet he abuses me to the brink of death nearly ever day. No one suspects the chief of police to do such a thing, so no one questions him.

No one would question him anyway; he's too intimidating, but puts on a friendly, fake face every day. Bastard. I hate him. I want to die. I'd rather do that than live here with this monster.

I made his breakfast reluctantly and left it on the kitchen table. I went to the living room, I wasn't allowed to stay while he was eating. Heck, I wasn't barely allowed to eat, never mind watch. He thumped downstairs in his uniform and into the kitchen. I hear him shoveling his breakfast into his foul mouth. Pig. My stomach grumbles loudly. I hold my hands over it to try and quieten it.

I wriggle and try to find comfort in the pain of being hungry. I should be used to it by now. Charlie drops his plate in the sink with a clatter and I hear him stomping down the hall towards the living room.

He strides up to me and grabs my neck suddenly. I yelp in pain.

"Listen here, I want my dinner sitting on that table when I get home, do you hear me? I want the laundry, dishes and housework finished before I get home aswell, do I make myself clear little whore?" He sneered in my ear. I flinched away from him and he pulled my hair harder, nearly pulling it out by the roots.

"Answer me!" he hollered.

"Y-yes s-sir. I understand perfectly sir," I manage to stammer out. He smiles evilly.

"Good, because you know what will happen if you don't, don't you Isabella?" I nod. "Good girl," He says letting go of my hair and I thump back onto the couch. He slams the front door on his way out.

I let out a sigh. Finally, he's gone. I stretch and wince as my bruise on my back from a few days ago protests. I sit motionless for a few minutes, staring at the wall, before jumping up to go grab my iPod to start the housework. Everyone needs a little music whilst doing chores. I limp up the stairs to my small bedroom. I shut the door and begin to make my bed, tidy my floor and throw my clothes in the hamper ready for washing.

I pause to stare at a picture of my Mum, Renee, in a gilt edged, silver photo frame on the wall. I trace her delicate face with my finger, as I've done for comfort many times in the past.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I remember happier times with my Mum. Charlie was way different back then, but since Mum died, he's changed. I sigh and wipe away the tears.

I spend the morning washing, cleaning, mopping, dusting, polishing, drying, ironing and vacuuming until the whole house is spotless. I'm finished by eleven o'clock.

Charlie won't be home until seven, so I have plenty of time to myself. I will put Charlie's dinner on at about six, so I have seven hours of undisturbed peace. I unplug my iPod and put away the cleaning supplies in the cupboard. I limp my way to my room and grab a beach towel and one of my favourite books, War Horse, from the box under my small, single bed.

It's a nice day out, rare for Forks, Washington, and I plan to take advantage of it. It beats sitting inside, staring at the walls all day. I take my iPod, book and towel, grab a bottle of water I hid in one of my sweaters, and step out the back door, heading for the woods just outside the garden fence. I walk a short distance to a meadow I discovered a few weeks ago whilst taking a hike.

It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life. It's filled with purple flowers, lush green grass and there's a little stream nearby. I reach the meadow after about 200 yards south of the garden. Not too far from home, but far enough so Charlie will never find it. I hope. I breathe in the refreshing smell of flowers and fresh water and _freedom_.

Laying out my towel right in the middle of the meadow, near a huge grey boulder, I drop my water on the grass and sit down. I open my book and begin the first chapter of the compelling horse-love story. I sit for about an hour, lost in my book and the sun's heat. I suddenly see movement in my peripheral vision. My eyes shoot up quickly. I fear it's Charlie but my watch reads 1:05pm.

He won't be home for hours. And he doesn't do hiking. I stay on alert for a few seconds more. Nothing. I hesitantly move my eyes back down to my novel. I'm encompassed by the story again for about fifteen minutes more. Then I hear a definite snap of a twig nearby.

I snap my head up again. This time I lay my novel aside and stand up. My palms start to sweat so I clench them into fists. It's probably a bird, but I can never be too careful. I look around anxiously. Over my shoulder, in front of me, to the side. Again, I see or hear nothing out of the ordinary. For once, I wish the water in the stream would shut up. I'm shaking. Why? It's probably some stupid animal, like a rabbit or a pheasant.

I glance around again turning a full circle to face the stream at the north side of the meadow. It is then that I lock eyes with a terrifying, huge, black beast, staring straight at me with glinting, emerald eyes.

**0-0-0-0**

**So, tell me what you think? Love it, hate it? Should I continue? I would appreciate a review with your opinions! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - To Meet

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, sadly.**_

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with the second chapter. I got lots of lovely reviews saying that you all wanted me to continue this story, so I will! YAY! *does happy dance* See you all at the bottom! **

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2 **- Bella POV

I stood frozen, rooted to the spot, staring at the humungous, black beast in front of me. It curled it's upper lip and snarled slightly. I cringed and stepped back. It stepped towards me.

I couldn't look away from it's captivating green eyes no matter how hard I tried. My inner voice told me to make a run for it _now_.

The less rational side of me was curious and told me to stay. Aw crap, I'm gonna die. The beast - no _wolf_ - stood tall and broad across from me. I held up my hands in front of me as if in surrender.

The wolf seemed to scowl at me. I took a tender step forward again and again until I was mere feet away from this black wolf. It growled at every step I took towards it, but I was defiant. I didn't care if I died anymore - my life was already hell, what did I have to lose? Charlie maybe, but that would be a good thing to lose. I kept my hands in front of me when I came to a stop in front of this creature.

I stood and analyzed it's features. It had silky black fur, I wanted to reach out my hand and run my fingers through it but I would probably end up with half an arm when I pulled it back again. The beast was enormous, towering over me by at least two feet. It looked like a huge, black dog to be honest. Except with a lot more teeth. I shuddered and gazed up finally into it's eyes.

Bright, green orbs stared back down at me. I wringed my hands together not quite knowing what to do next. I was lost in it's eyes. I guessed it was a boy, seeing as it was so muscular and broad. He broke eye contact with me with a grunt and leaned forward. I immediately stepped back. He placed a paw in front of him and moved slowly, keeping his green eyes on me all the time. I backed away more, giving him room.

He padded over to my towel and book. The towel was suddenly between his teeth, I didn't protest. He chewed on it for a bit. It looked quite comical and I let out a small giggle.

His huge head snapped up at the sound. He stared at me before dropping the towel and turning to sniff at my book. I jumped into action then. No one rips my books. I lunged forwards and grabbed my precious book and darted back across the meadow. The wolf snarled slightly when I snatched the book up. He stood firm and glared at me. Tough luck chuck, no one gets _my_ books between their teeth.

He stared curiously at War Horse, which I was clasping to my chest.

"No chance boy," I gritted out. He just stared at me. He let out a gruntled sound which sounded like a snicker. I looked back, shocked. I stood awkwardly.

He suddenly came trotting up to me and sniffed at me. I leaned backwards instinctively. He was probably sizing me up, ready for eating. I decided I had better make a dash for home _now_.

"Yeah, um… I'm gonna go now OK? It's been…nice… meeting you, but I have to get going. My father will be home soon, so I gotta go make his dinner OK?" I lied, Charlie wouldn't be home for another five hours. The wolf's head slowly lifted up and an angry look came into his green eyes. Oh shit.

"I…I…Will come back some other time if you like?" What the fuck are you doing?! Offering yourself up on a golden platter so he can prepare to eat you 'some other time,' my inner voice screamed at me. He seemed to ponder this idea, though I knew he couldn't possibly understand me, could he? I took a step backwards. He followed. I sighed and folded my arms, still clutching my book.

"Look, I really have to go, but I promise I will come back and see you, maybe…tonight?" I huffed in finality. He seemed to sniff in annoyance. I mustered up a shaky smile. I still couldn't quite believe I was standing talk to a _wolf_. One of the most dangerous creatures in the forests surrounding my home. He pattered up to me again and went behind me. I turned around quickly, not trusting him.

He encurled his large body around mine, trapping me in a circle of black fur. I froze, not sure what to do or say. I felt his warm breath near my ear and his tail brush up near my stomach. I reached out slowly to touch the soft, black fur that covered him. He sighed in contentment and snuffled into my neck. It tickled and I giggled shakily. He lifted his head at the sound. I gazed into his eyes again.

Definitely a boy wolf.

We held eye contact for a few moments before I broke it and looked down. Coward. I had to admit, I was still a little fearful, but he hadn't hurt me so far and weren't wolves supposed to just chase and chew you to pieces - not hug and caress you?

Weird, for lack of better words.

"I really do need to go now, but I make a solemn promise that I will come back tonight a sunset. I'm not sure if you understand, but I will come back OK?" I said softly into his great, furry ear.

It pricked upwards as I talked as if taking in everything I said. He turned his huge head to me and nudged it under my fingers wanting me to stroke his head, I assumed. He was so tame! I gently gave his ears and the top of his head a scratch before he pulled back. He seemed to smile at me and snuffle at me again. I giggled again. He bent his head and ever so softly nibbled my fingers with his lips. I gasped - He didn't bite me!

"Tonight, OK?" I asked, pulling my wet fingers away from his slobbery mouth. He bowed his head in agreement. He understood me! I wonder if he is someone's pet… He gave me one last look at his eyes before releasing me and trotting over to the large, grey boulder in the middle of the meadow. He hopped onto it with no trouble and slumped down comfortably onto the surface of it, crossing his paws in front of him.

I laughed at the spectacle as he closed his lids in contentment. He was going to sit there and wait for me.

"You can sit there if you like, but I will be gone a long time!" I said in a loud mocking tone. He opened one of his eyes and peeked at me in curiosity. He grunted and rested his head on his paws, indicating he was going nowhere for now. I breathed out and held onto my book.

"I will see you later OK? I hope your still here. Bye now," I waved and turned on my heel and rushed for home.

I heard him snickering behind me as I half ran, half limped home. Little devil. I decided he wasn't _too_ scary. I looked forward to seeing him again tonight. I think his comforting presence was beginning to grow on me.

**0-0-0-0**

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - To Friendship

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, Sadly.**_

**Hey Readers! Here we go, another chapter! Bella is going to find out who the mysterious black wolf is today! Hmm, I wonder who it could be? *wink wink, nudge nudge* See ya'll at the bottom!**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3 **- Bella POV

I hurried home as fast as I could with my sore leg. The adrenaline going through my body helped tons. I cannot believe I just encountered a wolf, a friendly wolf, a wolf I'm going to meet again - tonight. I gulp at the thought, but am also excited by it. Nothing remotely exciting or adventurous has ever happened to me, and my life certainly isn't a sweet dream to live.

I dash into the house and go to my room to put away my untainted book and iPod, minus the beach towel - I left it there incase the wolf got bored. I then make sure everything around the house is clean and in place before Charlie gets home. I really don't want to give him an excuse to beat me tonight. I want to be conscious whilst meeting the mysterious, black creature that waits for me in my meadow.

I quickly change into comfortable skinny jeans and a white lace top, careful to avoid bumping my sore shoulder and bruised leg. Stepping into the kitchen, I went straight to the stove and switched it on. I grabbed the recipe for Grandma Swan's famous homemade casserole, off the fridge door. Gathering all the ingredients out of the cupboards I made the casserole and stuck it in the oven for an hour to cook. I wanted to sweeten Charlie up a bit so he would let me out tonight.

And his Mum's casserole was the way to do it. I went to read on the sofa while the casserole baked in the oven. I read my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights until I heard the cooker make a 'ping' noise indicating the casserole was done. I hurried to the kitchen and pulled out the steaming container with an oven glove. I set it on the side and dished it up along with some green beans, carrots and sweet corn.

I put the plate on the table with a can of Rainier Beer. A glance at the clock showed me it was now homing in on seven o' clock. I heard the front door open and Charlie walk in, hanging his coat and gun on the rack next to the door. He clomped to the kitchen in his Doc Martins.

"Hey Dad," I acknowledged him politely. Not that he deserved it. He gave me a look and grunted. He looked around.

"Place looks decent at least. You actually did something with your fat ass today," He welcomed me.

Nice. I didn't have a 'fat ass' but it still stung when he said it. I forced a smile and looked down. He thumped down into a chair and began stuffing his face. I went back to the living room and began reading again. Charlie came striding into the living room fifteen minutes later.

"Well, you made an effort with dinner tonight. Are you up to something?" He asked suspiciously. I snapped my head up. Don't let him find out!

" No!" I said too quickly "I mean, no, I'm not up to anything I just thought since you worked such a long shift today that you would need a good, proper meal and you haven't had Grandma's casserole for a while," I stuttered out quickly. He raised his eyebrows and sniffed.

"Yeah, well, I would like to expect the gesture a little more often. I work hard to feed and house us both, even though I should throw you out on the street, you ungrateful little cow. You just sit on your ass all day, reading, while I'm out working all day. Fat lot of use you are," He snapped harshly. I cringed and held back tears.

He huffed and sat down in his chair to watch the game on the flat screen. I sat and read some more, gauging his mood every few minutes. I was waiting for the right moment to ask if I could go for a walk. Well, to meet the huge wolf again. I peeked outside and saw it was nearing sunset. I waited a few minutes more until it was half time in the game.

Not a good idea to disturb him during the middle of it.

"Um…Dad?," He looked over at me with a bored expression "I was, um, thinking that I could do with a walk? Just instead of, um, reading all the time. Could I go for a short walk? I'll be back before half ten," I said gently. He frowned.

"What suddenly gives you the notion to go walking? You hate any kinds of sports. All you do is sit on your fat ass all day and do nothing," He replied snarkily.

"I was thinking maybe I should not sit and read all day?" My answer came out like a question. Charlie glared at me.

"I would quite like to go out maybe every night, just to walk and think and… not sit and read books all night," I flashed a small smile. Charlie grunted a glared.

"Well, maybe you're getting some sense into your head, or maybe your conning me off. I suppose you getting some exercise wouldn't be a bad thing, but if I hear that you are starting to hang around with men at clubs and all that shit, the I will make sure to wring your neck young lady," He hissed, leaning forward in his chair.

"No Dad, nothing like that, just exercise, like you said," I reasoned with him. He relented.

"Fine, but be back here every night at half ten right? Any later and your in trouble bitch," He promised. I nodded solemnly. He leaned back.

"Well, get going then!" He shouted. I jumped up and went to my room to grab my iPod and a warm hoodie - appropriately adorned with a doggy paw print on the back. Wolfy indeed. I didn't really know how to dress to meet a wolf, and possibly be it's dinner, but this would do. I hopped downstairs - my leg was still tender from last week - and went out the back door.

Charlie was to engrossed in his game to notice, but I doubt he'd care anyway, even if I did get killed by a wolf. It would make his life better, no doubt. I sighed and made my way out the garden gate. God, I must look like the little girl from the Secret Garden, going through a gate to get to a beautiful place.

But the little girl in Secret Garden had birds and butterflies for friends, not wolves.

By the time I reached the meadow the sun had almost set, just an orangey-yellow glow surrounded the forest. I found it kind of magical and mysterious.

Well, I was meddling with fairytale creatures. This was not a normal wolf, that's for sure. Entering the meadow in the glow of the sunlight, I scanned the meadow for the boulder.

Right in the middle, right where I had left him, was Green Eyes. Green Eyes? Where the fuck did I come up with that?

He sat, tall and proud staring up at the full moon. Creepy or what? I almost expected him to howl loudly and wake the whole town.

Sadly, that didn't happen. I neared the boulder and kept my eyes on him. He slowly lowered his head and looked at me with clear excitement sparking in his emerald eyes.

Green Eyes - as I had now appropriately named him - was even more beautiful at night. Weren't all wolves? He hopped down to greet me in an almost human manner. He towered over me and stared at me, giving me a wolfy grin. I smiled up at him.

"Hi," I whispered, reaching out hesitantly to touch his shoulder. He nodded and moved forwards, closing the gap between us.

I stroked his fur tenderly, running my hands through it, melding the feeling of it to my hands forever. It felt so good, so natural to embrace him like this.

Green Eyes sighed in contentment. He turned his head to stare at me and nudged my arm upwards towards his neck. I chuckled and ran my hand over his neck.

As I skimmed the fur on his neck, something touched my hand, something that wasn't fur. I raked my fingers through the fur again and they got tangled in a bit of string tied around his huge neck.

At first I was horrified and thought someone had tied it there as a collar or leash, but I felt around and found a note attached to one side of the string. I pulled it off quickly, giving my hand a small rope burn. I unrolled the scroll of paper and read it, intrigued.

_Doe Eyes,_

_Yes, I am a wolf, yes I am weird, magical, mythical, whatever you want to call me. I won't harm you, I promise. I find you intriguing and how have I not found you here before? I hope you do not fear me, and please, don't tell ANYONE about our encounters. I trust you won't. You wouldn't disobey the Big Bad Wolf, would you? *laughs* I don't think the neighbours would approve do you? I liked the towel you left me, it was very entertaining, sorry it is shredded now. I don't regret it at all. *smiles* I wanted to see what you were reading earlier, but you pulled it out of my reach before I could look. What were you reading? A classic? A thriller? A horror? I'm all ears. Well, big black ones anyway. Do you come here often? I hope we can continue to meet. I haven't socialized in many years. Tell me about yourself, I will listen. I hope I will gain your trust in time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward, A.K.A Big Bad Wolf._

_Xoxoxo_

I got to the end of the note, stunned. Surely a wolf couldn't have written this. Was someone playing mind games? Well, I didn't find it funny. I stared up at…Edward?…With questioning eyes. He stared back down with an anxious look. I looked back at the note.

"Well…OK…I've never met a wolf that has such beautiful, fancy, italic handwriting, but I will answer…_your?_… questions," I started shakily.

He grunted in agreement and tugged my sleeve over to the boulder. He motioned with his head for me to sit. I clambered up onto the rock awkwardly, with his head supporting me incase I fell backwards onto my so called 'fat ass'. Well if I did, I'd be well cushioned wouldn't I? Me and my fat ass.

I huffed and finally sat atop the boulder. He hopped up beside me and lay down on all fours, enclosing me in his warmth to keep me from getting cold. He was warm, but not too warm. Just perfect. I leaned against him a bit, cautiously, gauging his reaction to me being so close. He seemed to hug me tighter so I took that he liked it. I fingered the letter in my hands and frowned slightly.

"OK. Where to start?," I whispered, mostly to myself.

He - Edward? - Pricked his ears up eagerly, waiting for me to speak. I decided to go for the more obvious and confusing question first.

"Um, right. Is your name Edward? The one who wrote this?" I said, gesturing to the letter in my hand. His ears sank a bit, and he hesitated before nodding his huge head at me.

"So your name is Edward?" I questioned. Edward nodded his head again and nuzzled my hair with his nose. I felt the urge to duck away, incase he wanted to take a chunk of my brain to eat for supper, but resisted. It felt good.

"Edward…" I breathed, trying out his name on my lips. I liked it, it was unusual, old fashioned, but it worked.

"So, um, you wanted to know what I was reading earlier?" His head bobbed eagerly "Well, it wasn't a classic, or a horror, it was a book called War Horse, ever heard of it?" I told him. Edward shook his head at my last question. I nodded.

"It's about a horse called Joey, who has an owner called Albert. They are best friends but Joey gets shipped off to war, so it takes them years to meet again. It's a really good story, one of my favourites," I explained.

It continued like this for half an hour more, and Edward - I still couldn't get used to calling him that - seemed genuinely interested in my knowledge of books, movies, music, ect. He liked my iPod and kept sniffing at it whenever a song had finished, so I could put another on for him. He particularly liked Debussy's Clair De Lune. One of my favourites.

The night got darker and darker as we, well I, talked. I didn't feel threatened, scared, anxious, like I should have. I felt _safe_ for the first time in years, cuddled up with a wolf called Edward. My new best friend.

**0-0-0-0**

**REVIEW! I love them! They make my day like fluffy marshmallows - but better! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - To Love-Sick

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, sadly.**_

_**I'm back again! Woop! I love writing this story and reading the responses! :D**_

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4 **- Edward POV

_**(An hour before he met Bella for the first time)**_

I pace around the forest with boredom. Nothing much exciting to do when you are a lone wolf in a huge forest on your own, with no one to talk to. I sniff at some bushes and pull off a few berries to eat. They taste too pulpy and sour, but I keep munching, simply because I'm fucking bored out of my mind. I finish my snack and hop over some fallen logs, covered in green moss, towards my meadow.

…

My meadow is very peaceful and quiet - but very lonely. I haven't stumbled across any other wolves in my time. I guess I am the only one. I pad down the dirt path I created years ago to allow easy access to my meadow. My ears prick upwards to pick up any unusual sounds and my eyes scan around me. I know there's no one here, but I can never be too careful. I do after all, live near a small town. No telling when one of the town's folk would fancy a hike up into my forest mountains.

As I near the meadow, I begin to hear a faint, tinny noise. I stop in my tracks and perk my ears up, trying to decipher where the noise is coming from. I step cautiously forwards, taking baby steps towards my meadow.

I neared the edge of the meadow, where the trees thin out a bit and stared. My meadow is the place providing that annoying… beat?

It sounds like faint music. I take another step forwards until I can see right into the meadow clearly. The faint music noise is beginning to annoy me. What I see next, stuns me. A human. A human _girl_. Sitting right in the middle of my meadow. I hold back a growl at the thought.

No one has ever come here. I study her for a few minutes before my back leg goes dead. I lean to the side and walk slowly over to the other side of the meadow to get a better look at the mysterious girl in my territory. I pass the stream babbling softly in the background and make my way carefully of tree debris and leaves.

Not carefully enough though, as she snaps her head up as if she's seen me. I know she can't have; there is too many trees contrasting against my ebony fur. The first thing I notice is her face - it's _gorgeous_. Perfect heart-shaped face, framed with strands of long, dark brown hair. She looks alarmed as she peers over her book towards me.

Her weak eyes didn't spot me though. She glances around nervously before returning her attention back to her novel. For some reason, I want to know what is so fascinating about her book. I want to know what she's reading. Why do I care what a silly, naïve human reads? Well, I can't talk as I can transform into a human, but I prefer to be a wolf. Less danger to me then.

She seemed immersed in her book again after about fifteen minutes of me agonizingly standing still. I dared take another few steps. I wasn't to clever about my footwork as one of my front paws stepped loudly on a twig. Dammit! She looked up again, but this time she put her book down and stood up. Shit! I've really spooked her out now. I don't want her to leave. I'm intrigued by her.

I haven't come into contact with another human for years. I want her to give me a chance. Let me try and converse with her. She seems like a trustworthy person. It's not like she's thrown a party in my meadow. Yet.

She turned around cautiously, searching for the source of the sound. Me. Her hands were shaking, and I could see the sweat forming on her palms as she turned around fully, only to lock eyes with my terrifying form standing opposite her, staring straight into her huge, brown eyes.

…

She was terrified, that's for sure. She stood staring at me with wide eyes. She looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. She didn't look like a hunter, I didn't see a gun lying around. I could never be too careful. Her stance made her look as if she was having a battle in her mind on whether to stay or leave. I badly wanted option number one. I stood completely still, analyzing her features.

She was very thin - bony almost. She had long, brown hair that tumbled in waves down to the small of her back. I badly wanted to run my fingers through it, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Bruises stood out here and there on her skin, and I was angry. I don't know why though. Why do I care if she's a bit hurt? She gazed into my green eyes with her chocolate brown ones.

Neither of us looked away, because it wasn't awkward. It felt…natural. I hated these new, weird feelings swirling around my gut right now. She suddenly held her hands up in front of her like a surrender sign. I must have looked lethal to her.

She eventually let her hands fall back to her sides as she continued to stare at me. I stared back. She twisted her fingers together nervously, probably pondering on what to do next. I narrowed my eyes at her. If she intended to dress me up like those little puppy dogs in handbags - she could think again.

I'm not handbag sized anyway. I was fucking bored of standing staring at her, I must have looked like a pervert wolf. I grunted and leaned forwards, gauging her reaction.

She backed away a bit. I stepped forwards, always keeping my eyes on her.

She backed up further as if to give me space. What was I? The King of England?

_No need to give me red carpet room,_ I thought.

I wandered over to her little pile of things sitting next my boulder in the middle of the meadow. A towel, a bottle of water, a book and a music device with small headphones hanging out of it. I sniffed at it then turned my attention to the towel.

Without thinking, I grabbed it between my teeth and savored the tastes and smells coming off it. I chewed on it until I heard a bell-like sound come from the girl standing watching me. I lifted my head from my nosiness and looked at her curiously. She stood smiling, trying to hold in another giggle. I wanted to pounce on her playfully, but decided against that idea.

That would definitely set her running far away from me. Nice thought though; her little body writhing under mine…_Stop it!_ You've only known her five minutes and you want to fuck her already? Jesus. It's been a while since I've had any action. I usually do it myself in the shower. I growl quietly and repress those thoughts. I dropped the towel and turned my head down towards her book, intending on turning it over to read the title. I suddenly felt a breeze near me as she flitted towards me and scooped up the book, then ran across the meadow again. I growled. I didn't expect her that close and it rattled me.

Her scent was amazing. Lavender, or freesia. I was disappointed, I wanted to at least know the title of her book. I glared at her with pleading eyes, standing my ground.

_I only wanted to look_, I thought.

It's not like I was gonna tear it apart. She glared back at me. Feisty little thing.

"No chance boy," She said to me through gritted teeth.

So, mystery girl speaks. Well, it's not like she's an Alien. She's a human. I can phase into one too.

But I'm not showing her that just now. I barked out a laugh to show I wasn't bothered by her scolding. Which I wasn't. I could tear her apart with one bite, I certainly wasn't scared of her - just intrigued by her. My feet - of their own accord - pattered over to her and stopped in front of her.

She looked slightly frazzled for a second and gasped. I leaned in and sniffed at her. Definitely lavender scented, and a hint of strawberries. Her hair smelled of strawberries. I continued my snuffling while she stood there, seemingly immobile.

"Yeah, um… I'm gonna go now OK? It's been…nice… meeting you, but I have to get going. My father will be home soon, so I gotta go make his dinner OK?" She spoke softly, probably trying not to anger me.

I looked up at her, anger showing clearly in my eyes. It was the only way to show her I didn't want her to leave. Her little face took on a streak of fear.

"I…I…Will come back some other time if you like?" She spoke again. My eyes softened. She wanted to see me again? Or was she just looking for a way out? I'll take whatever I can get. She took a step back to make her escape. I followed. She wasn't getting away that easy. She's exactly what I've been waiting to find.

"Look, I really have to go, but I promise I will come back and see you, maybe…tonight?" She really did want to come back?

I huffed in annoyance. Tonight was far too long to wait to see her lovely face again. Her mouth turned up into a small smile and my heart melted. Heart melted? Where the fuck did that come from? I sound like a love-sick romance novel. Ah, Jesus! She is beautiful though... I walked round her and circled my body around her, trapping her.

She stiffened for a minute, but eventually relaxed when my tail - again of it's own accord - brushed her hands. She reached out hesitantly to run her hands through the fur there. I nearly groaned in pleasure.

That felt good. No one has ever stroked my fur. No one. But she was different. She seemed to trust me a bit. I let out a long breath and blew it into her neck in contentment. I've never felt these…feelings… before. She giggled as my breath tickled a sensitive spot on her neck. What I would give to just phase and suck at her neck with my lips. This is torture!

We continued like this for a few minutes more before she told me she really, _really_ had to go. I eventually let her free, though that was pure hell. I wanted to wrap her in my fur and take her home to ravish her all night. I gave her one last sniff and trotted over to my boulder to wait for her tonight. I hopped up and sat down with my eyes closed.

"Ok boy, you wait there if you like, but I might be a very long time!" She told me on a mocking tone.

I simply grunted at her and laid my head on my paws to show her I was standing my ground. I'd wait a hundred years to see her again. There I go again, Mr love-sick. She clutched her book and said goodbye one last time before disappearing into the trees towards her home. I contemplated following her, just to see where she lives, but decided against it.

Instead I phased to my human form and ran to my log cabin deep in the woods to get some paper to write her a note for tonight.

Yep, definitely love-sick.

**0-0-0-0**

**There we have it! Edward's POV towards Bella. Aw, I think it's cute that he writes her notes. Mr Love Sick will be back soon I promise you that. Review! I want at least 5 reviews before I continue the story ok? Even just leave me a smiley face! They make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5 - To Cuddles

_**Disclaimer - I do not Twilight, sadly.**_

**I'm back again! Glad to see me? I was so pleased by all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Keep it up and updates will be more often! Thanks again xxx**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5 **- Edward POV

Bella came back that evening as promised. I was so glad to see her, my stomach knotted in a strange way. Relief flooded over me when I saw her entering the meadow. She was beautiful in the soft glow of the sunset, her face illuminated and beautifully translucent. I hopped off my rock to greet her excitedly. I bet I looked like an over-excited puppy. She was so tiny, I towered over her like a giant.

"Hi"

She whispered softly in my ear, reaching up to touch my shoulder. She still hesitated to touch me, but she was getting more confident. She ran her slender fingers through my fur, brushing out the tangles.

_I wonder what her hands would feel like running through the hair on my head in my human form…_

I distinguished that thought quickly and concentrated on her. I pushed her hand upwards towards the hair on my neck. She chuckled and scratched my neck tenderly. Her fingers eventually discovered the string I had attached to my neck to hold the note I had written her. At first she gasped and a horrified expression came over her. She scrambled around in my flurry of fur and found the note. Her little face lit up with curiosity. Her little brown eyes scanned my scribbled text quickly, widening slightly at some parts. Her brow puckered and she stared up at me in question. I stood anxiously, gauging her reaction.

"Well…OK…I've never met a wolf that has such beautiful, fancy, italic handwriting, but I will answer…_your?_… questions,"

She said shakily. She wanted to talk to me?! I was ecstatic that she wanted to try and communicate with someone such as myself.

My fur radiated upwards in happiness. We both clambered up onto the boulder to settle for the questioning. I curled my body round her small frame to keep her from getting cold. She seemed fearful to use me as a support, but eventually relaxed into my side. I smiled internally at her trust in me.

Only knowing her a day, and feeling like I had known her since birth was the strangest, most wonderful feeling. She asked me simple questions about the note and myself. I could only answer with shakes and nods of my head, but she understood it all. She brought along the small, square device which played music if you touched a few buttons on the screen.

I liked the soothing sound in the background as we talked, especially a song with just a piano playing a melancholy melody.

She called it 'Clair De Lune'. When she tried out my name on her lips, my heart soared and I wanted to take her back to my cabin and make her mine. All mine. I didn't want to share her. She explained her book to me, the one I had been so interested in a few hours ago. I just can't believe we met a few short hours ago. I want to know her forever more.

The sky got darker and darker, until all you could see was the great full moon and stars dotted across the sky. I glanced down at Bella, whose eyelids were drooping. I snuffled her neck gently, and her small hand came up to stroke my nose and she breathed into my fur. I relished in her warm breath blowing against my fur. I curled my body round her further, encompassing her totally in the warmth and safety of my body.

It was all I had to offer, but she seemed content. She sighed and fingered the tendrils of black fur surrounding her.

She gazed softly into my green eyes and I stared back into her brown orbs. I felt whole in that second. Just gazing into her eyes and knowing she was completely safe in my… arms?

Well, legs anyway. I wished I could talk to her, show her who I really am. Protect her, keep her, _love_ her. I decided I would show her the real me - one day. Not now. I needed her trust first. Her acceptance. Her little eyes finally gave way and sleep overtook her. Safely curled up in our embrace, I followed closely behind her, resting my head in her lap. Deciding she was coming home with me that night.

**0-0-0-0**

**Well now, sweet romance is well on it's way now! And Mr Edward is going to take her away! Away from Charlie! Woop! I know this chapter is short, but I'm having to do homework most nights. But I will try and update as often as I can; depending on how much homework I get from ruddy teachers! More reviews please! They might make me update faster if I have the persuasion! *Winks***


	6. AUTHORS NOTE - I'M BACK!

**A/N - Hey everyone! My laptop is fixed! Know what that means? More story! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I will get to work on the next chapter right away! Next chapter will be up next week sometime. Thanks again for sticking with me - you all deserve a gold medal! I'm going to be updating/adding/replacing bit of some of the chapters as I think they need tidying up, but don't worry. Leave me a review or PM if you have any questions. I'm just in the process of updating some chapters.  
**

**Love, Jazzy xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6 - To Edward

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight (Surprise, surprise!) :D**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! OMG I'm so sorry for abandoning you - but my laptop broke! I didn't get it fixed until a few days ago! It was torture not having it! Thank you to everyone who is still reading/reviewing. I have updated each chapter; not much, but tweaks here and there. Please leave me review when you're finished reading! :D**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6 **- Bella POV

I was so comfy. Softness surrounded me. My eyes were still heavy. I opened them to darkness. My eyes adjusted and I jumped up in horror. What was the time?! Where was I? How? Then everything came flooding back to my memory. Edward. Wolf. Charlie. Charlie!

I glanced at my watch. It read half eleven. Oh shit! I was supposed to be home and hour ago! Charlie is gonna kill me for sure. I quickly jumped up and stumbled off the boulder. I completely forgot it was there. My leg protested against the knock. I stumbled blindly through the grass, not getting very far before a huge, black figure jumped lithely in front of me. Edward. The wolf.

"I have to go!" I whispered desperately and tried to push my way past him, but he growled loudly and stepped forwards, trapping me in his fur once more.

"Please, Edward!" I thrashed desperately. My punishment from Charlie would increase dramatically the more time I wasted. He ignored me and pushed me with his front paws backwards into the boulder. My back was pressed up against it and I almost screamed in terror.

I was so terrified. Edward would surely hurt me now? He didn't. I clenched my eyes shut and stiffened. His warm breath blew across my face. In an instant he was gone, vanishing from my view in the dark. I didn't dare move one inch.

My breathing stopped completely. My eyes still closed tight. I sensed movement near my head and flinched slightly.

"Breathe, Bella," A soft, beautiful, velvet voice whispered in my ear. I shivered. This wasn't real. A warm hand came up to cup my cheek and stroke it gently. I whimpered in fear and shivered harshly.

"Please open your sweet eyes darling," The voice hushed into my ear. I dared open them slowly. The first thing I saw was a beautiful face; inches from mine. Then I noticed the startling, green eyes that bored into my brown ones. Green eyes that couldn't be mistaken for another.

"Edward?" I gasped. He smiled a gorgeous crooked grin at me and held my face in his hands. My hands went round his neck and we embraced each other, human to human. My eyes welled up with tears. I actually felt he cared for me. No other person had before.

"It's alright Bella," He whispered gently. I cried harder and clung to him. I wanted to tell him everything about Charlie, about my hellish life. But I don't know if he'd want to know.

"Tell me, Bella. Don't hold back. I'm here," He told me gently, but firmly. Somehow, he knew I was holding back in telling him something. He pulled my head to his chest and nuzzled my hair with his nose.

"I-I can't!" I sobbed into his soft chest. He stroked my hair softly.

"Are…Are you real? How can you be a wolf? I-I don't understand.." I trailed off into my crying fit again. Edward stood and held me. Comforting me. And it felt so good.

"I will explain everything…if you come with me?" He asked me, seriously. He pulled me back by my shoulders to look at my tear stained face.

I was stunned. He wanted me. Could I trust him? I'd only known him a day but I firmly trusted him. I nodded a silent answer. He grinned widely.

"Thank you," His velvet voice made my stomach clench pleasingly. He took my hand in his large, calloused one and led me through the dark towards the edge of the forest. Edward had somehow gotten a t-shirt and combat trousers. My iPod was tucked in my pocket and my hoodie kept me warm against the gentle breeze swirling around the meadow.

Charlie lingered in my mind. I would try and stay away from him for as long as possible. I would tell Edward; If he wanted to know.

We reached the edge of the forest and Edward turned to me in the dark.

"Bella, the quickest, safest way to get you to where I live - Is for me to phase," He explained to me nervously. He was asking permission for him to change back into his wolf form.

"Yeah, that's ok," I said quietly. I was still slightly scared of the whole situation. Edward took both my hands in his and held on up to his face.

My smooth hand caressed his face for a few moments. Then he lowered my hand and stepped silently into the darkness. I stood patiently and waited for his return. He came back quickly, back in his wolf form. He snuffled at my hand affectionately. I laughed quietly and scratched his neck and ears.

He bent down to the ground - a signal for me to get on his back. I did so carefully and positioned myself near his neck. I fisted his silky black fur between my fingers as reins and Edward began walking at a steady, rhythmic pace into the woods.

**0-0-0-0**

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it up before I went to school this morning! Edward is so sweet! I can't wait to write more. Please leave me a review and tell me what your thinking - even a smiley face would make my day! REVIEW! :D I'm so glad to be back! xxxx  
**


	8. Chapter 7 - To Stay With Me

**Hey hey hey! I'm back AGAIN! Getting back into the swing of this story has been easy because I love the response! The reviews for the last chapter amazed me! They were all so nice and made my day. I was secretly reading them while I was supposed to be doing R.E. ;) The teacher didn't notice…I think! ;) Keep the review flow comin'!**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 7 **- Bella POV

Edward's shoulders swayed gently as he put one paw in front of the other, taking us deeper into the forest. It seemed like an age had passed when we finally started to slow. We were in a tiny clearing and I could see a large box shape in the gloom. A house, most likely.

Edward nudged my leg with the tip of his nose and lowered slowly and carefully to the grassy ground. My hands uncurled from my death grip on his black fur and I slid off his back ungracefully. Before I could straighten up he was gone, disappearing to phase back into a human. I couldn't get my head round how he did it.

When he came back, he lifted me up into his arms bridal style and smiled gently down at me. I wanted to protest but was too tired. I smiled timidly back and his smile widened.

The ground was uneven under foot - I could feel it from his arms. I was momentarily glad he had carried me. He opened the door to his log cabin and stepped inside.

The cabin was dimly lit with the moonlight streaming through some windows.. I could see it was very beautiful, even with restricted eyesight. Edward carried me through the dark and into a dark room. He laid me down on what felt like a bed. I was suddenly scared. Would Edward take advantage of me? No. He wouldn't do that. He went to the door and flicked on a dim light.

I finally saw all of him. He was beautiful, from head to toe. He had a disarray of bronze hair that stuck up in all directions. His jawbone was strong and angular. The planes of his chest were perfectly chiseled into perfection and he was quite muscular, but not too much. His t-shirt fit snugly over his top half. Edward was very tall - at least six foot. I was tiny in comparison.

His eyes trailed over my horrible features and he smiled softly. I was shaking. What if he didn't want me now? He started to make his way over to me; like a predator stalking his prey. I stayed absolutely still. He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. He leaned his head down to my ear.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes and take a shower?" He whispered in his hushed voice. Our hands joined in my lap and I nodded.

"That would be nice," I sighed and leaned against him. He shifted off the bed and I missed his touch instantly. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a purple baseball t-shirt and shorts that looks twenty times bigger than me.

"This is all I've got," He said sadly, as if it wouldn't be enough. Anything was enough for me. I wasn't used to people being nice and giving towards me. It was a funny, foreign feeling. I hopped off the bed and took the clothes in my hands. I loved the purple material - it was soft and smooth.

"It's lovely, thank you," I lifted my eyes to look at him. He smiled shyly.

"The bathroom is through there," He pointed to a door on the left hand side of the bedroom "Take your time and use whatever you want in there," He said generously. This man was an angel…well, a wolfy one. "I'll wait in the living room for you," He said into my ear and kissed my temple, making me shiver in pleasure. He smiled before disappearing out the door and down the hall.

I took my time in the shower, washing away years of abuse and dressed in the shorts and t-shirt. I let my hair fall in wet, messy waves down my back as normal and creeped cautiously into the hall. The room at the end - I assumed from the light glowing out from it - was the living room. Edward was lying, sprawled out on the couch in the cream colored living room, staring out the window.

I giggled at his posture before I could stop myself. He looked up instantly at the sound, like he had in the meadow. He looked me over and his green eyes darkened. He rolled off the sofa and came up to me.

"Do you know how lovely you look in _my_ clothes," He said, his voice laced with something I didn't understand. Desire? No, not for me surely? I was plain and ugly and scarred. His large hands slid up to sit comfortably on my bony hips and guided me over to the couch. Time for the big talk.

**0-0-0-0**

We talked for a long time, way into the early morning. Edward explained that he was attacked by a wolf in his late teens whilst hiking by the Calawah river. No one knew who he was or remembered him, so he could keep his identity hidden. He was clearly ashamed of what he was - I thought he was magnificent.

"The wolf that attacked me changed me with it's saliva," He explained whilst stroking my head which was on his chest. We were lying down on the sofa - me on his chest. It felt so natural, and for the first time in my life I felt wanted, cared for, _safe_.

Edward's hands rubbed soothing circles on my back, hips and arms. I had Goosebumps from head to toe from his touch. This man had such an effect on me! We talked some more about books, CD's and the weather, for some reason. It was a comfortable, easy conversation - unlike my one's with Charlie. I was trying to keep Charlie at the back of my mind for now.

"So…what should happen between us now," I whispered worriedly after a peaceful silence had fallen. Edward sat up and pulled me into a warm embrace in his lap. He tilted my face upwards to look at him. I blushed.

"Bella, I don't know why, or when but…I feel this…incredible pull towards you that I can't explain," He told me, searching my eyes. "And…if it's ok with you, I'd like to have you here for as long as possible," He whispered and kissed my forehead. He leaned against it and looked into my eyes.

"I…," I really didn't know what to say. He wanted me? No one ever wanted me around before. My vision became blurry with tears and Edward noticed.

"No no no, my Bella" He said softly, wiping at my tear stained cheeks "No tears, my love. I hate to see you sad" His voice became thick with emotion. He called me 'love'. I cried harder and he held me close, comforting me gently.

"We should go to bed, it's been a long night for both of us," He uttered sweetly into my ear. My crying had calmed and I clung to him and breathed in his sweet, woodsy scent. "Are you sure you don't need me to take you home? I will if that's what you want," He sighed sadly.

"No! Please…please don't take me home!" I said a little too quickly and my voice raised an octave. "If that's ok?" I composed myself, flushing red. Edward chuckled.

"Alright," He said in finality " But we will discuss this tomorrow," He whispered as a warning in my ear. I nodded sleepily. Edward carried me down the dark hall to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He lifted the soft, silky covers over my body and flicked off the light. He started to walk out the door.

"Don't go!" I whisper-shouted in horror. I didn't want him to be kicked out of his own bed by me. He turned immediately and walked over to kneel beside the bed.

"I don't want to invade your private space, Bella," He told me solemnly. "I'll sleep on the couch, it's alright" He got up but I tugged his arm like a small infant.

"Please don't go," I whispered desperately. I needed him around to comfort me. I wasn't going to lose this friend. He seemed to think hard for a minute, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Okay," He relented and I held up the covers for him as he slid in beside me. I immediately cuddled up to him and he hesitantly put his arm round me. We lowered downwards onto the soft pillows behind us and Edward held me close. I felt so safe and calm and relaxed with Edward. He was my safe haven and I trusted him.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," He said as he kissed my temple and forehead and clasped our hands together. His scent and sweet words ushered me quickly into the deepest, most comfortable sleep I could ever remember having.

**0-0-0-0**

**Aww! I love a bit of Sweetward. So, will Bella stay or go once Edward knows about Charlie? Hmm, tune in soon to find out! Remember to hit that REVIEW button before you leave! They make my day, just like choc chip cookies! Please review! I will update faster…:D**


	9. Chapter 8 - To Tickle Games

**Thank you again for the amazing support for this story! I've had so many lovely reviews and I treasure them all. It's so nice to wake up and check my email and see all these 'review' icons! :D**

** I secretly read and write Fanfiction at school - but don't ever tell my teachers, or I wont update again! LOL just kidding, I would never do that! ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 8 **- Bella POV

My dreams were so pleasant that night. I dreamed of me and Edward, running through a field of flowers, hands joined together. What I predicted was our beautiful children, were running ahead of us.

A little girl with Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes, and a little boy with my brown hair and Edwards green eyes.

When I woke up I was in the softest bed, surrounded by silky sheets - and a pair of strong arms. Edward had held me all night without fail. I felt so relaxed and as if I was in paradise.

Sunlight streamed in soft streaks through the crack in the gold curtains, making the room look softer and rounder somehow. My back was turned towards Edward so I wriggled gently round until I was facing his sleeping face. He was adorable when he slept. His mouth drooped to the side and his brow puckered ever so slightly. He looked like a little boy to be honest. His arms were still wound tightly round my waist like a soft, firm belt.

I could lie here forever. My hands slid up of their own accord to cup Edward's face. Gently, so as not to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He was so ruggedly handsome it was unbelievable. The slight stubble on his chine made him all the more handsome.

He mumbled slightly as my hands traced his jawbone and temples. He grunted and his green eyes lazily opened to meet mine. His rough hands came up to cover my small ones and he smiled broadly.

"Morning beautiful," He whispered, his voice like silk. His hands stroked their way up my arms and up to cup my face.

"Morning," I mumbled back, giving him a shy smile. His fingers traced my cheeks and sideburns. I shivered under his touch.

"Did you sleep?" He asked in his alluring voice.

"Best I've had in…forever," I told him truthfully. He smirked and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his hard muscles through his shirt and the outline of his toned stomach.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?," He whispered into my ear, blowing hot air into my eardrums. I was mortified! I talked in my sleep? No one had ever told me that one…"It's incredibly adorable, Bella," Edward reassured me, kissing my hair. My face flushed crimson red.

"W-What did I say?" I gulped quietly. He held my face up to look at him.

"Well, you said my name quite a few times and then you started something about a puffle?" He said quizzically and smirked. A puffle? Oh! Those cute little pets off Club Penguin. I used to be obsessed with Club Penguin until my mum died…"Care to explain, my Bella?" He said and moved his hands to my hips. Of course, I blushed again and he chuckled.

"Well…I um…I used to like this game on the computer called 'Club Penguin' and the penguins had the fluffy furballs as pets - called Puffles," I mumbled in to the pillow, embarrassed to my core. Edward laughed uproariously and pulled my face out of the pit of shame.

"Fluffy furballs?" He quirked an eyebrow and I nodded, still red in the face. "What about the part where you moaned my name?" He said with laughter in his voice. My mouth popped open. I moaned his name?! That's worse than simply saying it!

"I…Um…I" I hid my face hurriedly into the pillow again and Edward just chuckled some more. He pulled my head to his chest and leaned his chin on my head.

"It's alright Bella, I was just kidding," He held back a laugh. "You only mumbled my name twice and then started the Puffle talk before you went to sleep," He said softly, his warm breath washing over me. I sighed and moved my hair away from my face.

"You asshole," I mumbled "You scared the shit out of me - on more than one occasion," I feebly punched his chest. He chuckled again and leaned down to my ear.

"I scare you?" He whispered dangerously into the shell of my ear. I couldn't control the ripples of pleasure that shook my body.

"Yes, sometimes," I gulped.

"Hmm…" He pondered whilst tracing shapes with his fingers on my forearms. "Well, we can't have that," He said mischievously. My face surely drained of color just then.

He grinned wickedly at me before diving his fingers into the sensitive flesh below my ribs. I squealed and tried to writhe out of his grip. He mercilessly tickled me until I was gasping for air and desperately trying to push his hands away. He pulled me closer and tickled me harder.

"Stop! Please…please! Edward, please stop!" I giggled and wriggled. He chuckled darkly and lent down to my ear.

"Only if you tell me I'm not scary," He bargained. I could barely talk never mind have a conversation!

"I…I can't!" I laughed. My tummy was starting to hurt from laughing.

"Oh, well," He sighed in a monotone "I guess you are trapped with the tickle monster forever more," He tutted and his fingers made their way under my arms.

"Oh! Oh no! Stop, please!" I laughed harder and tears poured out from my happiness.

Edward's fingers were relentless. I had to give in or he'd never let me go.

"I…You're not scary!" I gasped " I-I Promise! I'm not really…afraid of you!" My voice was wheezy and my laughing was turning rapidly into hyperventilation.

His fingers magically stopped - just as if a switch had been flicked. I lay back against the pillows gasping and a sweating mess. Edward propped himself up on one elbow and smirked evilly down at me.

"Enjoy our little game, Bella?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"Asshole," Was all I could mutter in comeback. We lay in silence for a few minutes - or millenniums - while I caught my breath and Edward stretched his skilled, tickling fingers and smirking at me every time he caught my eye.

"Feeling better?" He asked in the same innocent tone. I scowled at him and lifted myself to sit up against the headboard.

He copied me and nudged my shoulder. "Aww come on, it was only fun," He grinned and mimicked my scowl. A laugh burst out of my mouth before I could stop it and I clamped my hand quickly over my mouth.

He smiled triumphantly. He was so like a boy in many ways, but all man in others. I smiled sweetly.

"You're still not forgiven," I sang and looked at the wall opposite the bed. I saw his shoulders shake with silent laughter out of the corner of my eye.

I had never felt this carefree in my life. And I was in bed with a man. Practically a stranger, no less. But if felt safe and happy. I hadn't felt this way since Mom died. Edward's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Breakfast?" He asked politely and held out his hand for me to take.

"Sure," I smiled at him. My tummy gurgled just then at the mention of food and I blushed. Edward reached out to stroke my blush-stained cheeks.

"So beautiful," He murmured quietly. I was not beautiful. This I knew for a fact. Charlie had beaten what beauty I had left, out of me and replaced it with scars and a frightened soul.

"You need your eyes checked," I mumbled and blushed deeper. Edward shook his head sadly.

"I'll have you know I have superb eyesight and the beauty before me is blinding," He leaned over and pinned me beneath him. I was trapped, but I didn't feel at risk at all.

His sweet breath washed over my senses - rendering me helpless beneath him. I knew he would never take advantage of me though. We still had lots to learn about each other. But we had time for that…I hoped.

We still needed to talk about my past and about…Charlie. I shuddered internally

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" He whispered and traced my neckline with one long, pale finger. I shivered lightly and shook my head.

"Hmm…maybe I can change that in time?" He thought out loud. I arched an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. He got off me and jumped out of the bed, full of energy.

"Now," He said "That breakfast I promised you?" He outstretched his hand once more to me and I gratefully took it as he dragged me out of the comfy bed.

Once we were at the door his eyes green eyes sparkled with mischief."First one to the bathroom gets dibs on what to make for breakfast!" He laughed and sprinted down the hall like a hare, leaving me laughing and bewildered at the bedroom door. I pointlessly ran after him to find him.

**0-0-0-0**

**Well well well! Playfulward appears! I love a playful Edward *wiggles eyebrows*. Next chapter will be up soon. Press that REVIEW button and tell me your thoughts/praise/questions. They make my day, so please REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 - To Pour Your Heart Out

**I'll just let you read this chapter without my introduction commentary LOL ;) Enjoy!**

**(Haven't done a disclaimer for a while…oops!) - I don't own Twilight (Big surprise huh?) :D Btw, this is the longest Chapter yet! 2731 words! Did I write that? :O  
**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 9 **- Bella POV

Edward, of course, got to the bathroom before me. Well, he did have a head-start and very long legs. The big cheater. I found him in the bathroom sitting on the counter by the sink, grinning like a kid with candy. I gave him the evil eyes as I walked in.

"You big cheat," I accused him and folded my arms pointedly. He threw his head back and laughed, giving me a perfect view of his Adam's apple as it bobbed in time with his laughter.

He was a beautiful sight sitting on the counter. So carefree and happy. I wish I could be like that…I continued to glare at him while he chortled happily at his win.

He eventually calmed down and jumped lithely off his winners perch. A predatory look came into his green eyes once more and I knew if I didn't move - I'd be in trouble. He grinned wickedly and crouched down, ready to spring like a lion.

Something squealed then, and it took me a second to realize it was me. I was off like a shot down the hall, frantically searching for somewhere to hide.

I could faintly hear Edward's evil chuckles as I rounded the corner of the hall and sped into the kitchen. It was a stunning room.

It had dusty grey tiles framing the walls and white marble counter-tops along with an island-breakfast bar in the middle. My head snapped back into adrenaline mode and I needed to find a place to hide. _Now._

The island was hollow underneath to make room for the stools that accompanied it. I squeezed myself in underneath as quietly as I could and tried to calm my breathing.

Edward's predatory footsteps came into the kitchen then. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the gasps and remained statue-still.

"Where are you Bella?" He called out in a playful way. I kept quiet. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. He shuffled around the large kitchen for a moment.

"I guess your not in here," He murmured under his breath. I heard his loud retreating footsteps and finally allowed my self to breathe with a loud huff.

Suddenly I was yanked by my legs out from underneath the island. I squeaked and wriggled in Edwards tight grip. He laughed wickedly and growled playfully.

He slid my body underneath his and leaned over me like a predator trapping his prey playful green eyes bored into mine. I was helpless. And a goner. My breathing was still heavy. He chuckled and bent down to position his hands on either side of my head and his lips went to my neck. I gasped.

"You ass!" I slapped him playfully and he chuckled again "You frightened the shit out of me!" I breathed. This made him smirk against my skin. It made goosebumps rise on my heated skin. "How…How did you get back in here without me hearing you?" I asked, barely coherent with his lips on my skin.

He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes full of mirth.

"I walked out loudly then crept back in and climbed on top of the island," He grinned "I knew you were under there - I could hear your heavy breathing," He smirked and leaned back down to my neck. Damn! I hadn't fooled him one bit…Well, he was a wolf. He must have super senses…

"Oh," I replied at last. His bronze hair was tickling my nose so I curled some of it round my fingers and stroked his head gently. He seemed to enjoy it as he let out a small, muffled moan.

"So…Can we eat breakfast now?" I asked hopefully. I was starving and didn't need to be nervous around Edward. He looked up again and his eyes were softer.

"Of course, love," He said and sat up "I forgot you haven't eaten since yesterday," He shook his head and stood up, offering me his hand in assistance.

I took it gratefully and we walked to the fridge to choose ingredients for breakfast. Pancakes - brilliant!

**0-0-0-0**

After breakfast Edward took on a serious look and led me to the living room silently, all playfulness forgotten. I knew what was coming. The Big Talk. I internally groaned about it but kept a poker face.

Edward pulled me down onto his lightly coloured fabric sofa and curled me up into his lap without question. He clicked the TV remote on to a news channel and turned it down low. Then he turned to me.

"Now," He started. I gulped. "Let's talk about yesterday," He told me with an air of command in his voice.

"Okay…" I whispered. Would he throw me out now? Would he be like Charlie and hurt me every day? Would he be disgusted once he heard my story and past? He waited expectantly for me to talk. "Um…okay, well…how about you start?" I said quietly, silently praying he would agree. He sighed gently.

"Alright, I'll ask you questions and you answer as truthfully as you can, okay?" He said softly. "I won't pressure you Bella, but I can tell something is wrong," He said whilst frowning thoughtfully. "You wouldn't have came with me last night if you didn't absolutely need to, or you are completely reckless," He chuckled darkly. I swallowed bile and kept quiet. Edward softly took my hand in his and drew soothing circles on my knuckles. "Okay, first question," He began "Why were you in my meadow? I've never seen you there before," He asked, puzzled. I looked up at him slowly.

"I was there to get some air and some space," I answered truthfully.

Charlie's house could get very stuffy in summer. Edward nodded, deep in thought.

"And where do you live?" He asked, interested. Oh…should I tell him that?

"I live in a little white house with my father a few hundred yards from the meadow," I replied. My voice wobbled slightly on the word 'father' as mine was nothing of the sort. He was a monster for sure.

I swallowed another lump that had quickly formed in my throat.

"Who hurt you?" Edward asked outright.

"How?! I mean…how do you know someone hurts me, you don't know me!" I gasped. How did he know? He can't have seen Charlie hurting me…

"I can tell by the scars and bruises on your skin," He stroked my neck softly where a large scar had been created many years ago - at the hands of Charlie.

"Um…" I didn't know how to reply to this. No one had truly cared before.

I used to have a friend called Rosalie who lived in town for a few years. Those years of my life were the best. Rose was the only one who knew about Charlie and his evil ways. She was blonde, beautiful and could have been popular but she chose to be friends with me.

She comforted and supported me all through my ordeal. Charlie never let her over to the house - and I didn't want her there. Charlie might have started on her.

Rose's parents - Royce and Julie - forced her to move to New York when we were fifteen. I was devastated to say the least.

We had both cried for days and Rose considered running away and hiding but I pleaded her not to. It would be easier for her.

She promised to stay in touch via email, but Charlie destroyed my laptop that my mom had gotten for me for my ninth birthday to last me until I was older. I wasn't allowed it until I was ten, and even then Charlie reluctantly handed it over when Mom had died. It wasn't the most expensive or pretty, but it was a good laptop. Charlie was fed up with me emailing Rose so he broke it and chucked it.

I had never heard from her again. I didn't have her phone number or an address so I couldn't contact her anymore. She still was still on my mind every single day since then. I was now eighteen and it still hurt to think about her…

"Bella…Bella?…Bella?!" Edward's frantic voice snapped me out of my painful memories.

"What's wrong sweetness?" He whispered sadly, as he wiped at the traitor tears that were now pouring down my face unexpectedly. I fisted his t-shirt in my hands and slumped against his chest in a hysterical crying fit. Edward's hands rubbed up and down my back in calming movements.

As if trying to sooth a distressed baby. I was sure acting like one. He murmured sweet things in my ears as I slowly calmed down. When I had finally calmed down I told him everything.

I had to, if I wanted to stay with him. He had saved me from potentially the worst beating of my life.

"Charlie, my father, has been beating me since my mom died when I was ten," I began. Edward didn't scrunch his face in disgust or move away. He held me closer and kissed my hair. I swallowed and continued with my sad excuse for a life story.

"They were minor things at first - like a shove or a pull of my hair. But they got worse as he got more depressed about Mom's death and began drinking more," I mumbled and wiped at stray tears that had escaped. Edward stayed silent - offering his silent support to me.

"He started to punch me, hit me, kick me…He threw me down the stairs on one occasion," I shuddered harshly at the memory. I had broken three ribs that day and when Charlie took me to the hospital he lied and told the doctor I had tripped over my feet and fallen myself. I told Edward this and his eyes darkened considerably in what I assumed was anger, but he remained silent.

"He would take the belt to me when I was younger, but now I'm a teenager he would use anything to throw at me or hit me with," I explained painfully. The memories of Charlie's fist smashing into my face and any other part of my body he could access.

"Didn't anyone notice all this Bella?" He asked, horrified. I shook my head.

"Charlie made me wear make-up to cover the bruises and cuts and I had to wear long-sleeved shirts and long, baggy trousers, so know one ever knew. Except for…" I hesitated. Should I dare tell him about Rose? She was the only secret and friend I had left. "Except for Rose," I gulped out. Edward frowned slightly and rubbed my hip.

"Who's Rose?" He asked quietly, hesitantly. I took a well needed deep breath before telling him about my best friend and confidant.

"Rosalie Hale was my best friend for two years at Fork's High School," I started shakily. It hurt to talk about her. "She was the only person I could trust with my secret and she kept it all those years…" I trailed off, sniffling.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked gently. I loved the way he nudged me with his simple words - it made me feel in control for once.

"Rose's parents made her move to New York when we were fifteen so they could earn a bigger salary in Building Developments," I replied, my voice wobbling. Edward nodded in understanding. "Her parents weren't very concerned about our feelings, even though they could have paid for a full time carer to live here in Forks with her," I told him.

Royce and Julie were very greedy for money and selfish in their ways of getting it - no matter how much it affected Rose or anyone else.

"Did you keep in touch?" Edward prodded gently. I nodded.

"For a short time yes. But Charlie broke my laptop that mom had gave me and didn't bother to fix it," I gulped sadly. "I didn't have her new address or phone number so we never heard or saw each other again," I mumbled and my eyes welled up with tears again.

Edward pulled me even closer and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt so safe in the cocoon of his warm, strong arms and snuggled against his chest. He sighed in contentment and I did the same.

"You've had some life, my brave Bella," He whispered softly, sadly "But you are safe now, and that…that _bastard_ of a man isn't ever going to lay a hand on you again," He whispered in a deadly, icy tone and I shivered. "While your in my care, he won't get near you," He said in a softer tone and I nodded numbly. He truly cared for me.

"You can have a new life with me Bella - a home. A _safe _home," He held my hands in his and nuzzled my hair with his nose. "We can even try and track down Rosalie if you'd like?" He asked me. As if I needed to be asked twice!

"Really?" I squealed hopefully and snapped my head up to look him in the eye.

"Of course. Anything to make you happy," He laughed softly. My arms were around his neck in an embrace before I could stop them. He chuckled and hugged me back with as much enthusiasm. Then something dawned on me.

"But…Won't that cost…money?" I said in a small voice. Money was something I did not have in my possession. Edward shook his head at me.

"I have plenty Bella," He frowned "I may not work, but my parents left me a large estate when they passed over - enough to last me for well over my life span," He explained gently. I could only nod. His parents were dead. To me Charlie was dead in how he had treated me.

"Besides," He shrugged "I may have a close friend who could help us out in the tracking down department," He winked at me.

"You have friends?" I gasped out before I could help myself and clapped my hand over my mouth in horror. I was so embarrassed. How rude! He simply chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Bella you make me laugh. Of course I have a few friends. I'm totally in control of my…wolfy form. No one knows except you my love" He added and kissed my flaming cheeks which caused them to darken to a deeper shade of red. I nodded, still mortified at how rude I had been.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not offended. I can understand why you would think that, but this friend lives in Seattle," He explained whilst grinning at my blushing and embarrassment.

"Okay," I said in a small voice. I was internally jumping for joy at the thought of maybe, just maybe seeing or hearing from Rose once more. Would she still remember me? Still like me? I pushed those thoughts away and snuggled closer to Edward.

"How about we start tomorrow?" He suggested. I was going to burst with excitement.

"No way!" I asked but I saw the seriousness in his face "Can we?" I added in hope. He laughed once more and I swear I could hear the sound on a loop forever.

"Of course Bella, I want to do this for you," He said seriously "It would also make me happy to see Emmett again," He told me. So, Emmett was his tracker friend?

"Is Emmett your friend who can maybe track her down?" I asked, Edward nodded a silent answer.

I was so excited I swear my butt had grown springs. Edward decided he would deal with Charlie when the time came. In the back of my mind I still worried, but shoved unpleasant thoughts aside.

Edward was the centre of my world now. He suggested we should do something fun and went to the cupboard and brought out a box of old, cheesy board games.

I laughed and we settled on the fluffy, white rug on the hardwood floor, with the dusty box between us.

**0-0-0-0**

**Hehe! So what did you think? I worked my ass off to get this up tonight. I didn't want to leave it until tomorrow because I have school (sadly!) :( **

**Who do you think Rosalie will be connected to? Leave your guesses in a review! Though, it's pretty obvious! **

**Board game fun in the next chapter *wiggles eyebrows* We might even get the first LEMON! Woop! Who would like one? You have to leave me a review to get one! *evil laugh* **

**As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10 - To Make Love To Me

**Lemon time soon! Woop! I'm really nervous - this is my first lemon, I hope you all enjoy it! See you at the bottom ;)**

****WARNING: MAJOR LEMON ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER****

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 10 **- Bella POV

Edward pushed the games box towards me. I looked up at him, smiling for permission to choose. He nodded and grinned back.

My hands dove into the worn, cardboard box and rummaged around. My eyes roamed over Monopoly, Mouse Trap, Snakes and Ladders, Checkers, Operation and Twister.

"Wow, you have quite a collection," I told him, smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't remember the last time I had played a good old board game. Edward laughed.

"I've never played any of them," He admitted bashfully. His face tinged pink and he looked down. I thought blushing was my job? I could not believe he had never played any of these.

"You've never played Twister?!" I asked him, shocked. It was one of my favourites.

I looked at the boxes and sure enough, every game box was in perfect condition - unopened. This just got better and better.

Brand new things were a rare thing to me. "I'll teach you," I said confidently, touching his hand. Sparks immediately flew up and down my arm, causing me to jolt.

I pulled back and even Edward looked shocked. He had felt it too. I pulled Twister out from underneath the other games and lead Edward over to the bigger rag-rug near the grand, open fireplace.

It was a gold colour - like the rest of the room - and looked like it had cost a fortune. Which Edward obviously had.

Edward watched me curiously as I giddily opened the box and shook out the white mat, dotted with coloured circles.

Next, I took out the spinner board and laid it beside the mat and turned to look at a peeved looking Edward.

"Right," I started "See the mat?" I asked him. He nodded silently "Well, there is different coloured dots on it for a reason," I explained gently, slowly. "The spinner board over there?," I pointed to the spinner "Each player takes it in turn to spin the arrow in the middle and tells the player on the mat what the arrow landed on," I told him. He nodded, taking in all the information carefully. "For example," I bent down to pick up the spinner "If I spun it and it landed on the red circle in the left foot section," I explained, pointing to each step as I went. "Then I would tell you and you would have to put your left foot on a red circle," I looked up at him and he smiled in understanding. "It goes on like this until someone falls down or loses their balance and then the game is finished" I finished with a flourish.

Edward grinned and grabbed the board, his green eyes sparkling. Oh this should be fun!

"Right, I'll spin first then," He commanded and winked at me. I stepped over to the mat and waited for him to give me my instructions. He flipped the arrow effortlessly and waited.

"Okay. Right hand, green," He called. I leaned down to sit on my hunches and stretched my hand to a green circle.

"Right, give me the board now," I said holding my other hand out to him. He reluctantly handed it over and came to stand beside me. I spun the spinner and it slowed at a red circle, left foot.

"Left foot, red," I grinned up at him. He stuck his leg out and placed it in the correct spot. We continued like this for about half an hour, taking it in turns to direct the other.

Pretty soon I was in a bridge position over Edward's back and him on an awkward all fours below me.

I could feel the sexual tension in the air. It was as thick as a bad spell of fog. I was pretty sure Edward could too. He kept letting out small groans every time I moved - even though I barely touched him.

"Right foot, green," He wheezed out to me. I gingerly slid my foot over to the evil green circles.

They were miles away and I had to put my leg over Edward's face in order to reach them. Embarrassing as this was - I utterly refused to lose this game.

My face screwed in embarrassment as my leg wrapped over his head. I swear he growled lowly just then, but not from annoyance.

Inch, by torturous inch, my leg slid closer to the evil circles. Suddenly, my foot slipped on the slippery mat and I went flying straight down onto Edward.

I screamed and he fell flat onto his front with a grunt. My face instantly flamed but before I had time to get embarrassed further, I was flipped onto my back under Edward, who was snarling loudly. Had I mad him angry? No. His lips attached to my neck and began sucking greedily.

Our sweaty bodies were becoming attached to the mat but I couldn't care less. Edward pulled my face round to look at him.

His eyes burned with desire and his face would have been lethal to anyone else. But I wasn't frightened.

"Do you know how crazy you've been driving me this past hour?" He growled into my ear. I swear my panties were soaked through from those few words. I knew where this was going - was I ready?

"I want you Bella," He whispered and traced the sensitive shell of my ear lobe with his tongue, nipping at the lobe gently.

He was damn teasing me now! This man had complete control over me. I was instant jello in his warm hands.

His lips kissed a fiery trail down my neck to my collarbone and I gasped. He chuckled against my skin and the vibrations made the place between my legs very wet indeed.

**0-0-0-0**

**Edward POV**

Bella had been driving me crazy all evening. I didn't know how long I could hold myself together. My dick had been rock hard since the beginning of the game, but luckily Bella hadn't noticed. When she was bending over me I couldn't contain the groans that escaped me.

The minute she fell on me, my predatory side took over and I immediately flipped her over.

I kissed, licked and sucked at her neck and ears - loving the reaction and response I was getting out of her.

She gasped and arched against me. I knew we had to stop now or I wouldn't be able to control myself and be able to stop things going further.

"Bella," I started lowly "I need you to tell me you want this," I told her. She was gripping my shoulders in a vice like grip. "I need you to tell me to stop now, otherwise my sanity will go out the window and I will need to ravish you _all night long_," I growled icily into her ear. She shivered and I smirked. "Tell me to stop baby, and I will," I told her, hoping and praying she wouldn't. Her deep brown eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a moment. She leaned upwards towards my ear.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" She whispered innocently, but to me it sounded seductive and made my cock rock hard.

I groaned softly and finally, finally met her lips for the first time. I had tried to be gentlemanly up until now - only kissing her hair or temples - but she was making me lose control now.

"Then I won't," I whispered in warning into her ear again. She smiled timidly and squealed adorably when I swung her over my shoulder and towards my bedroom.

I ran my hand over her smooth, fabric covered ass as laid her down on my soft, white pillows.

I went to turn down the lights and walked back to the bed. She whimpered as I began to stalk my way up the bed towards her on all fours.

I grinned wickedly and positioned myself above her, my hands resting on either side of her head. She gazed up at me, her eyes full of lust, desire and something else I couldn't counter. My gaze burned into hers as I ran my hands up and down her sides.

Her sweet body trembled and I thanked all the Gods out there that I had this Goddess on my bed, for me and me alone. I began to lift her shirt upwards but her little hands stopped me.

"Edward you really don't want to see me," She whispered sadly "I'm broken and scarred and…ugly," Her eyes welled up with tears and instantly cursed that bastard of a father for making her doubt her beauty. She was gorgeous - scars and all - to me. I was so lucky to have found her.

"No, baby," I whispered back "You are anything but ugly. Don't you see how beautiful you are? You make me want you so bad!" I told her truthfully. "Your sweet voice, laugh, smile and even your walk makes me shiver inside Bella," I uttered into her adorable little ears. She trembled and her arms snaked around my neck, holding me close. "When I first saw you, I thought you were an Angel sent straight from the skies," I told her "You were so innocent and pretty, more than pretty - beautiful!" I murmured, remembering the first time I laid eyes on my angel. Her tears spilled over at my words and I continued. I had to make her believe. "I want you Bella, only you. I want everything that comes with you. Your laugh, your intelligence, your beauty and sweetness and most of all - I want your scars," I said in a hushed voice. She gasped.

"Y-you don't care about the scars?" She asked, surprised. I shook my head.

"I don't mind that you have them, they show what a brave, courageous person you are and tell your past," I told her. Every word was the truth. "Let me make love to you, Bella. Let me make you feel good and take away your troubles for a while," I mumbled into her ear whilst nipping at the lobe, making her tremble with want. She shuddered.

"I-I…I want y-you too" She cried softly into my shoulder and I held her close. "P-please make love to me," I pulled back to look at her tear stained face.

I kissed the salty liquid away and it tasted so sweet, and pure and…just of _Bella. _I slid her shirt up and over to reveal her perfect breasts to me.

She was shivering with nerves and I calmed her by kissing her soft lips. I turned my attention back to her soft mounds.

They were what every man dreamed of - perfect, round mounds with soft nipples that hardened under my touch.

I wet my thumb with my mouth and rubbed the pad of it over her pink nipples. They hardened instantly and Bella arched her back like a little cat.

I grinned and she moaned softly. I would make her feel so good tonight and make her forget her past, Charlie, _her own name_.

Bella looked up at me and I smiled evilly before latching my mouth onto one of her nipples and began to suck greedily.

She mewled softly as I sucked and nipped gently at her hardened peaks. Her shapely hips began to move rhythmically against me as I continued to work her breasts tenderly. I cupped the other breast with my hand, squeezing gently. This made her want more as she gasped and moaned against my skin.

I traced the faint scars under her breasts softly and she held her breath. She probably was waiting for rejection of some sort. That would never come when she was with me.

I smiled up at her and she blushed. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She was perfect. And her innocence made her all the more appealing.

After working her breasts for a few more minutes I then turned my attention to her lower half.

She was still scared of rejection but I reassured her and began to slowly peel off my shorts and her panties.

I kissed her all the while to stop her panic. She eventually calmed and I looked down in admiration and wonder at my doings.

I slipped a finger between her sweet folds and found her drenched already.

"So wet already my Bella?" I asked in an innocent, hushed tone. She blushed and nodded. I chuckled and moved my finger up and down her slit.

She gasped loudly and arched intensely. This drove me forwards. I gathered her juices and rubbed them upwards towards her little bundle of nerves that I'm pretty sure she won't know about.

Sure enough, as I began to swirl my fingers around her nub she moaned and writhed against my fingers.

"Good girl Bella," I praised her "Just relax," I uttered whilst speeding up my finger's movement. I slowed down and Bella was gasping for breath.

She had her eyes tightly closed. Two of my long, long fingers made their way inside her dripping pussy and I muffled her moans with a kiss to her lips.

She grasped the back of my head and tugged the hair at the nape of my neck. This made me growl into her mouth and my fingers began to work her pussy into oblivion. I pressed my thumb against her nub and she cried out and arched.

Her hips were writhing in time with my fingers inside her. I could feel she was close.

"Edward….I-I….W-what is…t-this?" She gasped out. I could only chuckle evilly at her sweet innocence.

"This my Bella, is your pleasure," I told her and she moaned and strangled sounds escaped her mouth. My fingers continued to work her.

Her juices were covering my hand like a glove and I curled my fingers upward, causing Bella to moan louder.

She was so close and I was going to let her have her release. And watch her as she came apart.

"Oh! Oh, oh! I-I'm c-close, E-Edward!" She said breathily. Her eyes were shut in bliss and my fingers pumped her harder. She mewled and moaned and I leaned down to kiss her again.

"That's it, let go my Bella," I whispered. "Come for me, come all over me, I'm here, I'm here," I told her over and over. One final curl of my fingers and she was a goner. Her little mouth dropped open and her eyes shut tightly.

Her moans and mewls were loud and beautiful music to my ears. It was a beautiful sight to watch her come undone at my mercy.

I helped her ride out her orgasm and her breathing slowed down a little. She clutched onto me for support and began to cry.

My heart ached. Had I hurt her? Harmed her emotionally? I soothed her until she calmed down and pulled her back to look at her.

Her tear filled eyes stabbed me in the heart.

"What's wrong my love? Did I harm you?" I asked, panicked. She let out a small, sad little laugh and shook her head.

"N-no you didn't hurt me," She hiccupped adorably "I-I'm just overwhelmed. I've never felt anything…like that before. It made me feel…wanted," She told me and my heart broke to think that she had never had the proper care she deserved.

"Oh darling, there's much more to come," I whispered and bent down to kiss her. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Please say yes! I prayed silently. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, I want you Edward. All of you," She whispered and held my neck. That threw me off the scale and I went hungrily back to her breasts.

She mewled instantly and I smiled at the thought I was the only one who could make her feel that way.

My cock was rock hard and I didn't need to take the time to ready it. I got rid of my trousers and boxers and shredded my shirt.

My cock sprung free at last and I pushed it up against her heat. She groaned softly into my neck and I found it hard to control the urge to just push in.

I knew I had to be gentle as she was most likely a virgin.

"Are you sure you want this?" I whispered one final time. She clutched at my neck harder and nodded. Her teeth worried her bottom lip and I pulled it out with my thumb.

"This will hurt a little," I told her gently, warning her. I hated the idea of causing her pain.

"I can handle it," She whispered bravely.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop. I will never push you to do something you don't want to," I whispered, kissing down her neck.

She instantly relaxed and her grip loosened on my neck, but her hands stayed around my neck.

She writhed in anticipation and I lined up my cock with her entrance and pushed the tip into her already wet pussy. I let out a shuddering breath and stopped. Bella gasped and moaned.

I pushed in a little further, letting her get used to my length. I was quite large and didn't want to hurt her.

She pushed up against me pushing my cock in even further. When I reached her barrier I stopped and Bella tensed.

"It's alright," I whispered "I'll be gentle I promise, just hold onto me sweetness," She gripped my neck tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

I pushed slowly through her purity, breaking it forever and Bella gasped in pain and tears leaked from her eyes.

I felt terrible. I had caused this goddess pain. I stilled and let her adjust. She whimpered and held me close to her. I comforted her and kissed her over and over.

"Edward, I-I'm okay now," She mumbled into my neck. I held my angel tightly in my arms before pulling out of her.

My cock was soaked in her juices and I immediately pushed it back in. I went at a slow pace to let her get used to the feeling.

Within minutes I had her moaning, writhing, squirming underneath me. I whispered all the sweet things I could muster into her ears as I drove into her.

She was close to coming and so was I. Her pussy felt so good wrapped tightly around my cock. She milked it every time I pulled in and out.

"That's it Bella," I whispered urgently "Come for me again," I panted into her ear. She moaned in response.

"Edward E-Edward h-harder please! I-I…" She gasped out and her hips met my every thrust. She was lost.

I thrust into her as fast as I could, her meeting me all the way. We both moaned and kissed each other and I was going to let Bella come first.

"Edward-d I-I'm gonna…!" She pleaded in a breathy voice.

"Come for me, come all over me baby!" I growled in her ear and went to nip at her breasts. That sent her flying over the edge.

Her pussy walls clamped down hard and I gasped in astonishment. I sped up my movements and my seed spilled out into her - marking her as mine.

I roared and kissed her furiously. I had never had such and intense orgasm. Bella mewled and writhed as I helped her ride out her orgasm.

She was so perfect beneath me, sweaty and cheeks all rosy. When she could finally open her eyes I was slumped on her beautiful breasts, breathing heavily.

She tugged at my hair with her little hands and I smiled at the sensation.

"T-That was…amazing Edward," She whispered to me. My heart soared. She enjoyed it? I certainly did.

We lay there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

It began to get cold so I pulled Bella onto her side beside me and slipped the duvet over us. She snuggled against my chest and her little eyes closed in contentment.

My arms snaked around her waist and stroked her hair until her breathing became heavy and rhythmic.

I rested my head on hers and closed my eyes, drifting off easily to sleep.

**0-0-0-0**

**There we go! Phew that was hard work! This is my first lemon, so sorry if it's bullshit - I'm not very good at them ;) Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 11 - To Clothes and Phonecalls

**I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long - I had a French Essay and other homework to focus on. So annoying! *tuts at teachers* Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer - I don't own, blah, blah, blah…;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 11 **- Bella POV

The morning after Edward had made love to me, I felt elated with happiness. I slept soundly and was completely happy. It had hurt a little, but Edward was so gentle and sweet about it that it didn't hurt for long.

Jessica Stanley - a high school gossip - had gone on and on about how it was supposed to be _the_ most painful thing _ever._ I'd experienced worse pain, and a little nip for two seconds was so worth it for Edward.

I felt proud to say I wasn't a virgin anymore, and more proud that it was Edward who took it away. Charlie lingered in my mind. I knew I'd have to face him one day…but for now it was about my new life. With Edward.

**0-0-0-0**

**Edward POV**

A few days after our first love-session Bella was addicted to sex. I was happy to admit that I felt a surge of pride that she had come out of her lonely, painful shell for me.

She had made herself at home quickly, for which I was glad for. It was her house now too. I cleared some space in my walk-in wardrobe for her and some drawers too.

I told Bella to order some new clothes on my laptop. She, of course, protested but I persuaded her with my natural charm…and my dick may have been involved in the persuading act too.

She seemed to know her way around the internet well enough, so I left her to it, giving her my credit card details, address and anything else she might need to type into the delivery and payment sections.

I went into my, well _our_, bedroom and closed the door. It was time to call Emmett. I hadn't called him in years. Not since I was attacked by the wolf that had changed me, but I hoped he still worked in the Missing Person's Unit in Seattle, so he could help me track Bella's friend, Rosalie.

I knew Rosalie was important to Bella, so I was determined to find her. Of course, I knew Rosalie wasn't a missing person, but Emmett would have the skills needed to help me.

I was so nervous I sat on the bed and stared at the phone and Emmett's number for five whole minutes before picking it up and dialling. It rang for a long time and I was about to give up when a gruff voice came on.

"Hey, it's Emmett," He said into the receiver. Same old Emmett voice I knew.

"Hey, um, it's Edward…Cullen," I mumbled stupidly. I smacked my forehead. Why did I say my last name like a complete dork?

Emmett was quiet for a few moments.

"Edward? Hey man how've ya been?" He asked.

"Eh, I've been good, you?" I replied politely. Emmett told me he was well.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. You still in that hole of a town?" He chuckled in amusement. I didn't like him calling my home a hole.

"Hey, it's not a hole, it's a quiet, peaceful place that I love," I grumbled to the asshole on the other end. Emmett guwaffed at my bitterness.

"Sorry, Eddie. Didn't mean to offend you," He said mock-seriously. I needed to get to the point. We banter later.

"Hey Emmett I need to ask you a huge, huge favour…please?" I breathed out. Emmett was silent again.

"Alright bro, what is it?" He asked finally. I let out a sigh and picked at a loose thread on my t-shirt.

"I…I don't know if you can do this…but I need to find someone," I told him clutching the phone tightly. I heard Emmett let out a long whoosh of breath.

"Well, that is my job," He teased "Is this person missing?" He said, suddenly all business.

"No…I don't really know. It's a friend of a friend," I rubbed my forehead. I could feel a migraine coming on.

"Right…so…when can we meet up?" He said cheerfully, reading my mind.

"Um…whenever suits you," I muttered as I began to scrabble in my bedside drawer for a pen. Emmett told me his address and phone number, and what date to come to his place.

I jotted them down in my old-fashioned italic handwriting. After that we said our goodbyes, we hung up. I stuffed the details in the pinewood drawer and walked out of the room to find Bella.

I found her spinning around on my leather swivel chair that accompanied my desk that held my laptop. She looked so carefree and…happy. I loved to see her this way.

When she spotted me and looked up, she stopped and her cheeks flushed my favourite shade of red. I chuckled to myself and walked over to her.

She squealed delightfully when I picked her up, spun her round and sat her in my lap on the chair.

"So, what did you buy, love?" I murmured into her ear, knowing it caused her to shiver. She turned to face me and shrugged.

"Just a few jeans and some shirts," She said quietly. "And…some sneakers…" She said nervously "I hope you don't mind I…" She rushed out and I silenced her with a kiss.

She deepened it and we kissed for a few moments. When we pulled away we were both breathless. I pulled her close and kissed her temples.

"You, my love, can buy anything you want, whatever the price," I told her honestly. It was her money, as well as mine.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to think I'm using you," She mumbled into my chest, her mahogany hair hiding her sweet face. I wouldn't have that. I pushed her curtain of hair back to reveal her blushing cheeks.

"Of course you can use the money it's yours too," I whispered into her ear lobe "I can't spent it all on myself, my darling," I chuckled to her. She giggled and shifted on my lap, making my cock awaken.

I groaned and she stilled, blushing again. "Anyway, I called my friend, you know, Emmett?" I told her, holding her hands in mine. She nodded expectantly. "He says we can meet up with him in two days, is that okay?" I asked her, stroking her knuckles.

"Yes," She whispered excitedly, her big brown eyes shining.

"I haven't told him anything about Rosalie - not even her name," I informed her "I thought I'd let you do that, alright?" I asked anxiously, afraid she's be cross. Of course, a cross Bella was a cute Bella, but I didn't want her upset.

"That's fine," She smiled brightly at me "You know, I've never been out of Forks?" She said, the excitement evident in her eyes. I laughed at her excitability. She reminded me of a little puppy.

"Well, we're going to Seattle in two days, so you'll get out soon," I winked and squeezed her sides gently. She laughed and I watched her beautiful face light up.

She leaned in to kiss me again, passionately. Soon, we were a heavy-breathing mess and I carried her to our room. I laid her down on the bed and growled. She giggled adorably and pulled me down on top of her.

I positively shredded my old shirt and shorts from her body that I had loaned her - they here in my way of my destination. Once she was naked, I rid myself of my clothes and lent over her again.

I took a few minutes to caress her beautiful, white skin. She quivered under my touch and my possessiveness took over. I took one of her erect, rosy nipples into my mouth and suckled greedily, like a hungry child.

She moaned and fisted my hair in her hands. Just how I liked it. Soon, I was making a trail towards the sweet prize between her creamy thighs.

I smiled wickedly at her before burying my face deep into her folds and plunging my tongue deep into her pussy. Her hands tugged my hair erotically as she gasped and her hips began to move.

I circled her clit, teasing her. She cried out desperately and I moved back up to capture her lips in mine, letting her taste how delicious she was. Wasting no time, I pushed my cock deep within her sweet pussy, coating it with her juices.

We both groaned and I began to thrust into her quickly, my cock throbbing inside her drenched pussy. She clutched my shoulders tightly.

"Tell me who you belong to Bella," I commanded her. She mewled and writhed. "Tell me Bella," I growled dominantly in her ear. She shivered in pleasure.

"I…I belong t-to y-you Edward," She gaped out "Only y-you" She groaned loudly and met my thrusts eagerly. I sped up my pace and we teetered on the edge of our climaxes. "Come for me Bella," I demanded her.

"Edward-d I'm…I'm c-close," She moaned out in-between my thrusts.

"So wet my Bella," I said huskily and reached my hand between her soaked folds and stroked her little bundle of nerves rapidly, causing her to arch and hurl into her climax. She clamped down on me harder than ever and I moaned loudly.

"Uhh…..Bella!" I growled and snarled as I kissed her hungrily, silencing her screams of pleasure. We both collapsed as we came down from our high and curled up into another deep sleep, our sweaty, happy bodies entwined together.

**0-0-0-0**

**Ooh! Another lemon! Aren't you guys lucky! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I have another story I'm working on too - Check it out, it's on my profile. Here's the summary:**

_Bella goes to bed like every night - reads a book and then goes to sleep. But one night a strange, dark chill keeps her awake. Someone is watching her. Edward Cullen is a DarkAngel and he wants one thing - Bella Swan. And he will do anything to get her, including kidnapping her. DRABBLE FIC. E/B. OOC. DARKWARD/SWEETWARD._

**Please check it out a let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12 - To Gifts and Simpson's

**More story from our two favourite people! **

**Disclaimer - I'm not gonna bother ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 13 **- Bella POV

We started packing for Seattle the next day. Edward lugged a large, blue suitcase down from the loft of the cabin and laid it on our bed.

I helped him to pack his clothes, shoes and toiletries.

When we had finished Edward came and sat on the bed beside me.

"Bella, I'm going to go into town and get a few extra things for the trip okay?" He said softly, taking my hands in his. "We need some snacks for the trip and I need to get my car from the warehouse in Forks," He told me. Warehouse?

"Why is your car in a warehouse?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"Because I don't really use it much because of my other method of travel," He wiggled his eyebrows "And I don't want it sitting in this forest - rotting. It's a good, fast car," He said protectively. Boys and their motors.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay, well have fun!" I said and shooed him out the door. He laughed again and the sound was delicious. He turned to me on the porch and pulled my to him. He crushed me in a hug and kissed my lips hungrily.

He lent his forehead on mine and his breaths were heavy and fast.

"Be safe," He whispered before running off the porch and ripping apart into his magnificent wolf form. I wasn't scared, I was intrigued.

He was cantering towards the edge of the tree line quickly - a black blur of fur and legs.

After he was gone I went inside and heated myself some canned soup. I curled up on the couch and flicked on the TV.

I decided to watch The Simpson's because it made me laugh and Homer was a donut legend.

The soup felt good sliding down my throat and I couldn't remember the last time a meal had ever tasted so good.

Charlie barely bothered to feed me so even something little like soup was delicious to my taste buds.

Edward had saved some waffles from the day before so I piled a plate high with warm waffles and some maple syrup and cream to dip the waffles in. I didn't care that some people would think this fat. I was hungry, figure be damned.

I was far too skinny anyway - I wanted some of my old curves back. Though Edward never complained when we were making love. I blushed at the thought.

I ate my waffles, savouring every single bite. Edward had handmade them and I wanted to know how the heck he did it.

No shop-bought shit could compare to this.

After putting the plate in the sink and rinsing it, I returned to the sofa just in time to see Bart get strangled by Homer.

…

I watched Simpson's re-runs until about half two when Edward finally returned.

I was alerted by the gentle purr of an engine and jumped up to greet Edward on the front porch. He jumped out of a beautiful, sleek, silver Volvo and went to the trunk retrieve four bags full of stuff.

I ran out to help him and he grinned widely.

"Nice day, love?" He asked playfully. I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it was okay, but it would have been better with you here," I said shyly. "I just watched Simpson's and ate some soup and waffles," I blushed at how weird that sounded.

My tummy growled happily in response, making me blush more.

"Hmm," He said thoughtfully and handed me two light plastic bags.

We carried them inside and Edward put the two he had in the kitchen.

He then led me to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed like a child. I giggled and he took the bags from my hands and pulled me down with him.

He crushed his lips against mine and we kissed passionately for a few minutes until we were both breathless and grinning like idiots.

Edward sat up and retrieved the forgotten bags. He put them between us on the bed. He grinned impishly and dug his hands into the bags.

He brought out several parcels and put them before me.

"Your clothes I believe, my lady," He said in an awful English accent. I giggled and picked one up and squeezed it.

Edward looked at me curiously as I ripped open the Jiffy Bag parcels.

The first contained my new sneakers which were blue and white with white laces.

Edward smiled at my grin when I held them in my hands.

Next, I opened the two bigger parcels that held my new clothes.

Three new pairs of jeans and four nice, simple shirts and t-shirts.

I didn't spend a fortune because I hated taking money from Edward.

I folded the clothes neatly and laid them aside and crawled into Edward's arms to thank him.

"Thank you," I whispered "No one's ever let me choose my own stuff," I told him. He chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly.

He held me in his lap and put the other bag into my lap. I looked at him in question he gestured for me to open the bag.

I peered in and pulled out a set of keys with a few cute fobs on it.

I looked at Edward for the answer. He smiled.

"Keys to the cabin - it's your home too," He said softly. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. It was so sweet and generous of him.

I gulped and reached my hand back into the white plastic bag. I pulled out a few necklaces, earrings, bracelets and…a mobile phone!

All these things looked very expensive. The bracelets, I thought, were from Pandora.

The phone was a sleek rectangle with a blue stripe around the edge.

My eyes teared up. Edward pulled my face up to look at him.

"What's wrong love?" He whispered softly. I clutched his neck and cried.

"No ones ever…given me this kind of thing before…and you didn't have to," I sobbed.

No one had ever been so kind to me but Edward, and Rose of course.

Edward shook his head sadly and held me close. When I had calmed he picked up one of the boxes containing a bracelet.

He opened it and held it out for me to look at.

It was a mixture of black and white beads with a miniature wolf charm in the middle and tiny paw prints in the other slots between the black beads. It was beautiful.

He held my wrist and clicked it into place. He smiled and I smiled back.

Edward helped me to pack my clothes into the suitcase along with my jewellery and the toiletries he had bought me.

He led me to the sofa and my bracelet tinkled softly each time I moved and it made me and him smile.

He sat down and pulled me down and proceeded to show me the workings of my new phone.

I had never had my own mobile before, but I knew this one must have been expensive. Edward told me it was called a Nokia Lumia and was a very good phone because Nokia's were difficult to break.

That would be handy for my clumsiness.

It took me a while to get used to the touch screen but after half an hour I was a master and Edward helped me to download over three hundred of my favourite songs onto a small card that went inside the phone.

He called it an SD card and sent the link to the music site to my phone so I could go and download songs anytime.

He was far too sweet for his own good.

He also gave me a nice, white case with a large paw print on it to protect the phone.

I was giddy when he showed me the games on the device. We sat on the sofa for the rest of the night playing Monopoly on my phone!

"Too bad this isn't Twister, huh Edward?" I sighed playfully. He growled at the memory and lifted me rapidly to the bedroom.

**0-0-0-0**

**Aww! I love my Nokia - they are literally unbreakable! And I will always love Simpsons! Anyway, tell me what you think! I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you so much everyone, your support is the best.**

**REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 13 - To Green and Emmett

**More story! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - you all deserve your own Edward Cullen. **

**Sorry for the long wait. My schoolwork is increasing so I need to study that most of the time. I won't abandon this story - I will get it finished. Please just bear with me. **

**I haven't got a Beta, so all mistakes can be pinned on me. **

~ _This story is updated __**every Friday **__from now on _~

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own enjoyment. **

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 13 -** Bella POV

"Ready?" Edward asked me, grinning like a cat that got the cream. He revved the engine of his Volvo making me roll my eyes.

"Yep, let's go," I answered simply, clicking my seatbelt into place.

We had woken up early to drive the two and half hours to Seattle.

It was a difficult process getting up at seven o' clock as Edward had kept me up half the night doing various tiring activities. I blushed and looked out the window, my elbow leaning on the leather seat rest.

"You look beautiful today," Edward's voice told me from the drivers seat. I looked over at him and blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I was only dressed in my simple new jeans and a purple tartan shirt and my hair was loosely curling down my back.

My wolf bracelet clinked on my wrist and made me smile when I looked at it.

The phone Edward had given me was safely in my pocket. Edward had given me his mobile number along with Emmett's mobile number and his other friend, Jasper's number. Just in case.

We were meeting Emmett today and staying over-night to meet Jasper the next day.

I started to get nervous. I wasn't good with new people. They tended to judge me.

I wringed my hands together and stared at the world blurring by. Edward seemed to notice my discomfort and reached his arm over the seat and held my hand. It felt so good, so natural and calmed me.

He didn't even have to talk to settle my nervous fluttering tummy.

…

A few hours later and we were driving through the busy streets of Seattle.

I peered out the window at all the new sights and smells that this city offered.

There were tall, never-ending skyscrapers and office buildings. Shops and stalls and café's were lined along streets in their thousands.

Everywhere I looked there was people and life. Pigeons pecked the ground and dogs ran wildly down the street.

"We're nearly there, just a couple more streets," Edward told me, smiling. I grinned and continued my sight seeing.

The car purred gently as we rounded never-ending street corners and swerved in and out of angry drivers waiting in long traffic jams.

I was slightly scared of this place. It was so big, so new, so scary.

Everything screamed modern and class - something I didn't possess.

My hand still clutched Edward's over the arm rest between us. His brow puckered slightly, concentrating on maneuvering the car through the crowded, grey streets.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm…good," I mumbled and looked out the window again.

"No you're not - your worrying. I can tell by your face," He accused, smiling slightly and tightening his grip comfortingly on my hand. I peeked at him and twisted my lips into a half-smile.

"I guess…I just…I'm not good at getting along with new people," I said quietly, looking into my lap. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Hey, I was practically a stranger when you moved in with me," He said cheekily and winked. This made me laugh and I felt so much better.

"Emmett and Jasper will love you, I know it," He said in a truthful tone. I nodded again, not sure if his words were true or not, but I trusted him. With my life.

"How far now?" I asked quickly, swiftly changing the subject. Edward chuckled and turned abruptly down a side street into a quieter neighborhood.

He drove like a racing driver and it scared the shizz-ang out of me.

My fingers gripped the sides of my seat and I held my breath. Edward saw my shocked face and laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and glared.

"Just a few more minutes, if you can hang on that long sweetie," He teased. I huffed and loosened my death grip on the leather seat.

'A few more minutes' he says, 'can you hang on that long' he says? Pssht. I've been through far worse than a bumpy car ride.

He sped down a road past grey buildings and rows and rows of streetlamps. The sky was a murky grey colour and it looked as if it was about to rain.

Edward pulled up outside a cream building that blended in with the rest of the street, despite it's different colour.

"We're here," Edward stated the obvious "You still okay?" He smirked at me and stroked my hand. I pouted playfully.

"I'm just fine thank you," I stuck out my chin defiantly "Your boy racing is no match for my gripping-the-seat skills," I stated in a serious tone.

Edward burst out laughing and I followed suit. We were still chuckling as we got out of the car and stepped onto Seattle's tarmac pavements for the first time.

I took a deep breath of fresh air. Even the air smelt, and felt different here. It wasn't as heavy or as humid as Forks. It felt good to not breathe in extra water for a change.

Edward walked round to me and grasped my hand and put his extra arm tightly around my waist. He smirked and looked ahead as he dragged me along.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into him. A chirp behind us signalled that the car was locked and we continued our walk up to the front door of the large building.

The front gardens were dotted with daisies and the grass was a lush green colour. Just like Edward's eyes.

The front door was painted a dark green colour and had a number four on it. Guess this was number four, Emmett's house.

"Is this where Emmett lives?" I asked Edward who nodded.

"I haven't been here since…" He trailed off. I knew what he was talking about.

He had yet to tell me who it was that had turned him into half-man, half-wolf. I was pretty sure he knew who had changed him but he hadn't told me yet. I would push him for answers later.

Edward knocked the front door and waited patiently with me by his side. It felt good leaning into his warm body and it helped me calm my nerves for what was ahead.

I heard shuffling inside and the door swung open to reveal a beefy looking man who was grinning widely and had dimples on each cheek. His hair was short and curly and a nice black colour.

His body made it seem as though he was a workout freak, but he looked really friendly - like a teddy bear. I held in a laugh.

"Hey Eddie my man!" Emmett boomed and man hugged Edward who growled.

"Quit calling me 'Eddie'! He said, annoyed. Emmett just laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Aww, c'mon, ya know ya love me…What's this? Fresh meat?" He said, looking at me with his eyes lighting up in a scary manner. I stepped back and shrank into Edward's side.

"Emmett," Edward reasoned quietly. "This is Bella, she's my girlfriend and I want you to be nice with her - she's special to me," He warned and Emmett nodded, his eyes going back to normal. My heart sped up excitedly when he said 'my girlfriend'.

He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Emmett McCarty at your service Bella, I've heard a lot about you," He added and winked at me charmingly. I giggled and shook his large hand.

"Well, Edward we've got a blusher on our hands!" Emmett laughed uproariously as I flushed scarlet. Edward chuckled softly.

"Oh don't I know," He said, kissing my head and holding me close.

Emmett ushered us inside his beautiful home and lead us to the large living room.

It was painted a soft green - this guy sure liked green - and had various green canvases lined along to walls. It was mostly pictures of leaves and grass, but it was very pretty.

"My friend's fiancée is a photographer and interior designer - do you like it?" Emmett asked from behind me, gesturing to his walls, noticing my gawping. I blushed again and nodded.

"Yeah, it's great," I smiled and looked to Edward who was smiling widely.

We sat down on the white fabric sofas that were unsurprisingly donned with green cushions and throws of different tones and shades of green.

As soon as we were comfy Emmett went to the kitchen to get us some coffee and juice. I snuggled up beside Edward and he put his arms round me. My safe place.

"So, what do you think of the big goon?" Edward asked, smothering a laugh. His green eyes were alight with humor and I couldn't help but grin.

"He's funny, I like him," I decided and giggled along with him.

"Good, I think he likes you too, he hasn't gave you a glare so far, so that's a good sign," He chuckled seriously.

"Nice to know," I laughed dryly and looked around the green room again.

It was like a peaceful oasis and I decided then that my favourite colour was now green for sure.

Emmett came back a few minutes later and flicked on the flat screen TV that was suspended on the wall in front of the sofas.

He turned it to a comedy that I had recently watched called 'Mrs Brown's Boys' and it was the funniest shit I had ever watched. A man from Dublin dressed up as a foul-talking granny that liked tea and sweared and joked about everything. I loved her.

Emmett handed me some apple juice - which I liked a lot because it was green - and I gladly sipped it.

Edward drank some of his coffee and set it on the glass coffee table that was littered with dirty magazines.

I gaped at them and Edward cleared his throat at Emmett.

Emmett didn't seem to get it at first but then caught on and swiftly chucked the pile of offending magazines under the table whilst blushing.

Now who was the blusher here?

He composed himself and settled on the couch with his beer.

"So, Bella," He began "Edward tells me your looking for someone?" He asked looking directly at me. Edward held my hand as I nodded, gulping. This might be hard.

"Yeah…um" I stuttered, holding back tears as I thought of maybe finding Rose.

"Can you start by giving me the name?" Emmett said softly, leaning forward.

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He smiled encouragingly and gripped my hand.

"Her name is Rosalie Hale," I told him and looked up at Emmett nervously. His face paled instantly and I gulped.

**~0~0~0~**

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry! Can anyone guess what's going to happen next? Hehe.**

** Next update - Next Friday **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think ;) **


	15. Chapter 14 - To Red and 'My Rosie'

_**** My mum went into hospital last night to have emergency surgery because they think her Appendix has ruptured. This update will be short okay? Sorry…****_

**Hey guys! It's Friday! Woop - update! Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites/readers - you all rock!**

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight ;)**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter - Bella POV**

I knew something bad was coming. I could tell by Emmett's pale face.

_Maybe, she's dead? Maybe she doesn't want to know you anymore? Maybe she's married with kids and wants nothing to do with old friends…_ The voice-of-doom sang maliciously.

_Shut up!_ I commanded, angry and nervous.

I could feel beads of sweat building on my forehead and I wiped at them swiftly. It was one of those moments where you needed the slow, beating-heart background music as the tension built.

"Umm…," Emmett started, hesitantly. I gulped and closed my eyes - preparing for the heartbreak and the terrible news. "Well, I think this case might be one of the…easier ones," He breathed out. I snapped my eyes open.

"What?" I croaked.

_Please be good news, please be good, please, please, please. _

Chanting wouldn't help, but I tried anyway.

"Erm…well...you see," He stuttered and wrung his hands together.

"Just spit it out, Emmett," Edward snapped harshly. I cringed and leaned into his side for support. Emmett flushed red and took a deep breath.

"I kind of…know Rosalie…personally - if we are talking about the same person…" He trailed off and looked straight at me. The breath I hadn't realized I was holding came out in a huge burst. I sat up straighter.

"Oh my God!" I almost squealed, getting excited. Edward held my arm firmly and gently pulled me back. I smiled shyly in thanks and turned to face Emmett again.

"Can you describe her for me? Just so we know that we're talkin' about the same person - it's a small world ya know," He winked at me and took a large gulp of his beer from the coffee table. I cleared my throat and leaned back against the green cushions.

"Um, she has really, really blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall, slender figure…She loves the colour red too," I shrugged, remembering her bag, shoes, hair accessories, coat, stationary and laptop were all red. Even her room was red. She suited it too. It was a striking, beautiful colour - just like her.

"Great!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. "She is definitely the same person! My Rosie always has something red on," He added thoughtfully. _His Rosie?_

"Your 'Rosie'?" I quoted, raising an eyebrow. Emmett flashed me a cheeky grin - unfazed.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a couple of months - she's an amazing woman. Has a sad history though…," He said glumly, his brilliant eyes dimming for a moment. I nodded, knowing what he was getting at, but wanting to know the parts of her life that I had missed over the years.

A comfortable silence fell over us as Edward drank his drink and stroked his fingers over my knuckles, deep in thought.

"So…who wants dinner?" Emmett piped up after a moment, reaching for a take-out menu and grabbing a phone off of a silver stand. I glanced over at Edward and he grinned at me, nodding. His green eyes blazed into mine as Emmett walked off to phone the Take-Out Hut.

…

We ate pizza and chips for dinner when they arrived, and talked for hours about Rose, and when I could see her. Emmett told me that she now lived in Seattle a few miles from his house and he would ring tomorrow and let us see her in a few days. It seemed we were going to be staying here longer than we expected. I couldn't care less, I just wanted to see Rose again.

We left Emmett's house at about nine o'clock and it was already beginning to get dark and a chilly breeze circulated in and around the buildings and trees.

"See ya Bells!" Emmett called to me from his porch. I turned and grinned at him, waving. Edward laughed and saluted to Emmett and grabbed my cold hand in his warm one. Good thing he was a wolf.

When we rounded the corner, out of sight of Emmett, he picked me up bridal-style and I squealed in delight. I snuggled into his warm chest and he kissed my hair.

He opened the passenger door and gently sat me down, handing me a fleecy throw form the backseat. He tucked it around me lovingly and I smiled in thanks.

Jumping into the driver's seat, we sped off towards our hotel that was on the other side of the city.

...

I was fighting sleep as Edward pulled me out of the car and wrapped the blanket round me like a baby. He carried me through the revolving doors of the ultra-posh hotel that he had booked us. The lobby was empty for the night, only a few dim lights remained on and the reception desk was dark.

"Hmm…they obviously had an early night," Edward chuckled close to my ear "We're gonna get you to bed ASAP," He whispered, kissing my temple and sliding us into a lift. We reached our floor with a 'ding' and he walked swiftly out and down a creamy corridor and into a large en-suite room. The room had a dim glow from the streetlamps outside. Edward lay me down on the huge, white bed and tucked me under the duvet. He went to the door and glanced back at me.

"I'm just going to get our suitcase, okay?" He asked. I nodded sleepily. He smiled and walked out, locking the door from the outside. I smiled at his protectiveness. The dark room didn't help with my fatigue and I wanted nothing more than to drift off, but I wanted to wait for Edward. I stared into space and soon, Edward returned, carrying our suitcase. I smiled weakly and sat up from the heavenly pillows.

"Shh, lie back love," He sat beside me and stroked my forehead and I closed my eyes. I felt him tugging at my jeans and shirt but I kept my eyes closed. He slipped them off me gently and replaced them with comfy pajama shorts and a t-shirt. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me, dressed only in grey sweatpants that were slung low on his hips - accenting his well-toned chest and the 'v' of his stomach. His hair was a sexy, bronze mess and his beautiful, heart-melting smile was in place on his soft lips.

His eyes were soft as he traced my face with his fingertips. He sighed contentedly and hummed a warm kiss against my lips. I kissed him back tiredly and sighed happily.

He slid into bed beside me and pulled my shivering body close to his warm one. I settled into his embrace and placed my hand on his chest.

My eyelids grew heavy and closed of their own accord. Edward squeezed my side gently and whispered a goodnight to me. I mumbled something incoherent and drifted into a sweet dreamworld of black wolves and emerald green eyes.

**~0~0~0~**

**Sorry for the short update - but my mum is unwell in hospital. The doctors think it is Appendicitis…thank you for reading and supporting me!**

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts…I know this chappy wasn't very exciting…;)**


	16. Chapter 15 - To Cottages and Garters

****EARLY UPDATE!****

**A/N - Hello readers! Hope you are all enjoying the story so far…I am enjoying writing it! Thank you for all the lovely reviews/follows/favourites/readers - it means the world and makes my writing worthwhile ;)**

**As usual, this chapter is Unbeta'd ;)**

**I realize how **_**extremely **_**lucky I am to have so many fantastic readers supporting me - thanks a million! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just mess with the characters :D**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 15 - Bella POV**

The following morning, we packed up our stuff and had a quick shower together. Edward gently washed the grime out of my hair and I washed his toned body. We both wore huge grins on our faces the whole time.

It was nice to finally feel normal and have someone who cares about me by my side all the time. After a speedy breakfast in the gigantic, utterly-posh dining room, we slipped into Edward's Volvo and drove towards Alice and Jasper's house.

"Who are Alice and Jasper?" I asked, turning in my seat to face Edward. He glanced at me briefly and smiled.

"They are two good friends of mine," He explained "I've known Jasper since Pre-School and when he met Alice, I became close to her too," He smiled at a hidden memory. A sudden wave of jealousy washed over me as I thought about Edward being close to another woman. He saw my frown and laughed.

"Bella, not in that way - Alice was always, and will always be _just a friend,_" He smirked at my expression and I pouted playfully.

"Okay, okay," I smiled, satisfied. Edward chuckled and changed gears, overtaking a slow, old-man driver.

The old man had tufty white hair and a scraggly beard. He waved his fist in fury as Edward sped past him at over ninety miles-an-hour. I burst out laughing as the man was left in the dust of our car and out of sight behind a corner in the road.

Edward's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and I giggled out loud, clutching my tummy.

"Oh my God! I…have never seen…an old man…so cross about…something like that…" I wheezed out between laughs and tried to compose myself. Edward grinned.

"I can't help it if I am simply a better driver than old-geezers like him," He faked a cute pout and I melted. He reached over the console and grasped my hand.

A few more laughs escaped us before we finally settled down and turned on the radio.

…

Edward pulled up outside Alice and Jasper's pretty little cottage on the outskirts of the city. It had a red-tiled roof and pillar-box-red front door with wooden trellises holding white flowers on either side of the door.

It was a fairytale cottage. The front gardens were giant flowerbeds and it was obvious one of them liked gardening. Edward took my hand and led me to the front door before knocking loudly. Almost immediately, a little pixie-type girl flung herself out the door and embraced me in a choking hug.

"Bella! Oh my God it's so nice to finally meet yoouuu!" She squealed into my ear. I cringed and hugged her back timidly. "We are gonna be the best of friends, I just know it! We can have sleepovers and makeovers and shopping trips and pajama days and go to the spa together!" She trilled excitedly. My face paled as she let me go and I stumbled back into Edward's chest.

"Alice, calm!" A Southern voice hushed from behind Alice. She grinned and stepped aside to reveal a lanky blonde with unruly blonde hair. He was dressed in scruffy jeans and a blue shirt. He smiled gently when he spotted me.

"Sorry," He apologized. "Alice tends to get excited with new people," He chuckled. No_, really? _I thought sarcastically "I apologize if she's scared you off already," He smiled and put his arm round her. She slapped him playfully and rolled her eyes.

"I haven't really, have I Bella?" She looked at me expectantly and beamed. I smiled back and shook my head. Edward cleared his throat.

"Jazz," He smirked to who I assumed was Jasper. Jasper returned the smirk and stuck out his hand. They man hugged and began to talk about all things boring, so Alice pulled me inside her home. I gasped at how homey it was.

The hallway was a clear white colour, with loads of pictures that looked very professional and expensive. She led me into a kitchen-diner and hopped onto a bar stool at the island in her kitchen. Everything was so modern and well-matched.

"So Bella, how are you liking Seattle?" She asked patting the stool next to her. I shrugged lightly.

"I like it!" I beamed at her. Her short, spiky, jet-black hair seemed to stand up with electricity as she grinned.

"I've lived here since I met Jazz, and I love it!" She laughed lightly and turned to face me.

"So, how long have you a Eddie-boy been together?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I burst out laughing again, just like in the car. This girl was contagious and funny.

"Only a few weeks," I blushed and looked down. She hummed smugly and traced patterns on the marble counter-top with her manicured nails.

"I hope you'll visit us often!" She said "Or I will hunt you down for those shopping trips" She warned mock-seriously. I laughed care-freely and waved it off.

"I'll try," I grinned.

"Do you like my pictures?" She asked, pointing to the canvases that held pictures of various foods and drinks around the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're really cool," I said lamely, blushing. I must sound retarded.

"I took them," She stated proudly. My jaw dropped open.

"You photographed these?" I said in utter disbelief. They were awesome.

"Yup, I'm a photographer and interior designer - it's my job," She smiled dreamily. Then it dawned on me.

"Did you by any chance decorate a guy called Emmett McCarty's house?" I asked timidly. Her face lit up at once.

"Yes! That was all me! He had no clue what to do, and he is close to Jasper - so I did it all for him," She winked. I nodded dumbly.

"Well, you did a great job," I mumbled in awe. She wriggled happily.

"Thank you, dear Bella," She giggled. Edward and Jasper came in then, laughing about something unknown. Me and Alice turned to each other a raised a brow before laughing along with them.

"Having fun?" Edward murmured to me as he reached me and put his hands on my waist as I hopped off the hard stool.

"Mm-hmm," I smiled and inhaled his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Hey Bella - don't faint," Jasper joked lightly and put his arm around Alice. I blushed and scowled at him playfully.

"Thanks for the tip," I mumbled and buried my burning face into Edward's shoulder. He chuckled and Alice joined in.

"Aww they're in love - like us!" She tapped Jasper on the arm and grinned at us. I pursed my lips to stop myself from smiling and Edward smirked in satisfaction.

"That we are," He whispered into my ear, too low for them to hear and kissed my temple.

…

Alice made up fancy cocktails for us all and Jasper told me about his gardening job.

"I love flowers," He chuckled, "Always have done - especially since they won over Ms. Brandon's heart for me," He smirked at Alice as she sat down beside him on the plush, chocolate-colored sofas. She grinned.

"Yup, he left a hundred red-roses on my office desk at work as a Valentine's gift and we've been together ever since," She smiled in bliss and laced her fingers with Jasper's.

"Awww!" I crooned sweetly. Edward smiled at me and I blushed furiously. Damn blush!

I was clutching Edward's hand and I felt so at home here. Alice and Jasper were fast becoming my two of my best-friends and wondered if Rose would like them, if she'd not met them already.

I realized then that I wanted a job of my own and would discuss it with Edward when we got back home. The afternoon dawned on us quickly as we talked about everything and anything. Alice was scheduling 'very serious shopping trips' for me and her and what we must wear for those days. I rolled my eyes fondly and agreed to it.

Jasper and Edward spent time in the back garden, weeding and drinking beer. Edward looked so happy to be interacting with his friend and I now accounted Alice as one of my very close friends.

…

Alice 'utterly refused' to let us go back to the hotel that night, so she gave us their guest room to use for the rest of our visit.

Edward and Jasper went out to get some groceries at about six o'clock after we had had a lovely meal of meatballs and spaghetti. I was full and my tummy gurgled in happiness at the first proper meal since I had got here.

"Bella," Alice giggled.

"Yeah?" I said, looking over at her grinning face. I paled.

"Come with me!" She squealed and dragged me across the hall and into a large room. It was a large bedroom and had a purple theme. I guessed it was Alice's room.

She grinned evilly and skipped over to her walk-in closet. It was huge! She disappeared and left me staring round her beautiful room before flouncing out with something in her hands. Fabric.

She held it up and I gaped and flushed red instantly.

"Alice!" I hissed, covering my blush with my hands. She laughed in glee and came over to me.

"Awww c'mon Bella, you know you wanna impress Eddie-boy and what better way to do it - than with sexy lingerie!" She tittered happily. I groaned. I had never in my life seen something so shameful.

The fabric consisted of a midnight-blue, satin lace corset with a matching thong and garters. My face flamed just thinking about wearing that - in front of Edward. Alice smirked.

"But…it's…tiny and…showy…" I trailed off in horror. "I couldn't pull it off!" I decided with finality. Alice's face turned hard.

"Bella, you will wear this or I will make you wear all-pink outfits for the rest of your stay and confiscate your own clothes," She warned lowly. I moaned in annoyance.

"Damn pixie!" I grumbled under my breath as she laughed and thrust the shameful fabric at me and pushed me into her en-suite bathroom.

I cringed as I stripped my clothes and pulled on the corset and thong. I pulled up the stockings and attached the garter with difficulty. I had never worn such stuff!

I had to admit, I felt a tiny bit excited to see the end result.

My boobs were practically spilling out of the lacy cups and I flushed at the thought of Edward seeing me this way. Would he like it? Would I please him? Before I could answer, Alice flitted in and her face lit up.

"Oh you look stunning Bella!" She trilled and went behind me to lace up the corset tightly. My boobs were pushed up and out even further and I internally groaned.

"Edward won't know what hit him when he sees this Goddess," She winked and pulled my hair out from it's ponytail and let it curl in waves to the small of my back. She smiled and handed me a pair of blue heels to match the outfit and I slipped them on without an argument.

"Ooh! You look drop-dead gorgeous - look!" She spun me round and pushed me towards the mirror on one side of the room.

I stumbled a bit in the heels, but straightened up and gasped when I saw the reflection in front of me. I didn't recognize myself.

The girl in front of me had a heart-shaped face with brown curls framing her face and a glow to her rosy cheeks. He brown eyes sparkled and the corset hugged her hips perfectly, accenting beauty and sexiness. She was beautiful, sexy and confident. I smiled brightly and turned to Alice.

"Thank you!" I whispered into her shoulder and she let out a tinkling laugh.

"Oh nonsense - get used to it!" She waved me off. "Now for the fun part," She wiggled her eyebrows led me towards the guest room. She ushered me inside and shut the door.

"Go into the bathroom and wait for Edward, and when he comes in and you appear - he will faint," She smirked. "I will light candles and dim the lights - don't fret!" She giggled like a little girl and shoved me inside the bathroom.

I smiled to myself and adjusted the garter, wanting to impress Edward. I heard voices enter the house and my stomach clenched nervously. I heard footsteps approach the guest room door and open it.

_Well, here goes!_

I waited a few seconds, gathering my courage and slowly opened the bathroom door.

Edward stood beside the bed, staring at the candles and rose petals that had magically appeared (courtesy of Alice I guessed).

He heard my entrance and his green eyes trailed up to me. His jaw dropped to the floor and he gasped. I nervously smiled and unfolded my arms from my chest.

He gaped at me for a second, eye-fucking me, before shaking his head and his eyes turned a dark shade of pure lust.

He snarled lowly.

"Bella," He said in a husky voice "Get over here _right now_ or I swear, I will fuck you senseless against the wall!" He growled in warning and stepped forward. I was frozen to the spot as his words sunk into my skin and I whimpered with excitement and anticipation…

**~0~0~0~**

**Oooh, evil cliffy! Sorry, don't kill me or you won't find out what happens next! **

**Leave me a review and pelt me for that evil cliffy! :D**


	17. Chapter 16 - To Masters and Slaves

**A/N - Sorry for the wait! Life has been tough lately, what with mum in hospital at some points and my awful cold. Enjoy ;)**

**Apologies if this chapter is short and sweet ;)**

**Unbeta'd as usual ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 16 - Bella POV **

Edward's feral growl emitted from deep within his chest as he stalked towards me like a predator. My corset-clad chest was heaving as I stood, frozen near the bathroom door.

"Bella," He snarled, his upper-lip trembling in anticipation. I stood my ground and smirked slightly as he approached me.

"Last chance my love," It was his turn to smirk as my face drained of colour and I stumbled backwards in the stupid heels until I was trapped against the wall.

Edward's eyes darkened with lust and mirth as he place a hand on either side of my head and leaned in to my heaving chest.

"Mmmm gorgeous," He whispered as he skimmed his nose over the hill of each breast and licked a wet, hot trail across the bridge of my collarbone. I was certain you could reach death from hyperventilation and pleasure just then.

"Ohh," I whimpered quietly as his long, pale fingers began to unclasp the little latches at the base of the corset to gain access to my breasts. They were finally released with a sigh and Edward gazed in awe as he traced circles around the peaks of my hardened nipples.

"Perfect and ready for me," He smiled wickedly "This will not be a gentle experience Bella," His tone darkened considerably as I gulped in excitement at the thought of Edward being rough with me.

Satisfied with my silence, he tended to my aching nipples with his mouth. His hot tongue swirled rough circles around one and pinched the other with the perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

I cried out as he mercilessly continued his dominating attack on my vulnerable chest.

"Please!" I arched against the rough wall behind me as he halted his movements and stood at his full height, towering over me. He grasped my wrists with his hands, shackling me to him.

"Now my little Bella, I am you master tonight and you will obey me as such," He smiled in dominance and I nearly melted into a puddle on the floor from how sexy he sounded.

"Y-Yes S-Sir," I whispered like a good little slave and dropped to my knees in front of my master. I was going to enjoy this. Edward smirked in victory and bent down a little, still clutching my wrists.

"Good little pet," He whispered "So naughty to seduce me like this," He murmured in a panty-dropping tone and palmed my breasts again. Roughly.

I moaned softly and his hands released my wrists and pulled my chin up to stare into his eyes.

"Now now little girl, you must be quiet or I will see the need to punish you," He tutted and slid his fingers up and down my neck. I nodded rapidly, my eyes widening as I pictured my gentle, caring wolf punishing my wanton body. I shivered lightly and he straightened up again.

"Stay," He warned and strode across the room to the large closet to retrieve something I couldn't see from my position.

When he returned to my obedient form he smiled approvingly and held out some strips of fabric. He bent down to my level and took my wrists into his once more.

I should have felt frightened that my sweet lover was going to tie me up, but I felt _turned on…_

"I'm going to tie your wrists now pet," He said huskily and tightened the fabric and placed my hands in front of me. I loved my new dominant Edward, he was hot!

"There now," He stroked my tresses of soft hair gently and tugged slightly "My little girl is going to suck my cock like a good little slave," He murmured and pulled me closer to his prominent erection.

Tonight, I would forget who I was and happily serve my master as he pleased.

He stepped out of his trousers as his erection sprung free of it's fabric confines. He stroked it a few times before pulling my mouth towards it.

I hesitantly licked the tip and he moaned in happiness. I took the head into my mouth and suckled contentedly as his cock swelled inside my mouth.

I hummed and slid my mouth all the way down his shaft and back up again a few times. Edward held my hair in a tight fist, reminding me that he was my master, even if he was weak at the knees with pleasure. I hoped.

He threw back his head with a stifled groan and I peeked up at him through my lashes. I pulled away from his fully erected cock and nipped his balls lightly.

He snarled like the wolf he was and pulled me up by my forearms. He pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth with his hot lips.

His tongue invaded my mouth and I happily kissed him back with passion. Tingles were trickling up and down my body in arousal.

"Get on the bed," He commanded and pushed me towards the large four-poster bed in the centre of the room.

I stumbled on to it and rested on my knees, waiting for my master's next command. Edward stalked towards me and came to kneel in front of me.

I was so small compared to him, I only came up to his chest, even when he was kneeling. He suddenly ripped the corset from my body and shredded the garter and stockings with his astonishing strength.

I knelt, naked before him and blushed furiously. He was no longer gentle and sweet, he was rough, dominating and full on sexy.

He pushed me backwards onto the pillows and retied my wrists to each bedpost so I was spread wide and couldn't move. He chuckled when he saw my worried expression.

"Don't worry my pet, there is so much fun for us to have tonight," He whispered seductively and began to massage my neatly trimmed mound of want. I whimpered and writhed against him and he stopped immediately.

"Enough moving Bella, or I will stop and leave you, spread bare to anyone who may come along," He warned icily and I tried to compose myself as he went back to his wicked doings.

"My my my, such a pretty pink pussy, all wet and plump for me," He said approvingly and flicked his thumb over my clit again and again.

I tried desperately not to cry out and writhe, but my traitorous body gave in and squealed in want. Edward smirked evilly.

"Oh love, you have broken my rule, now you must pay," He said in glee. I whimpered in fake-fear and pretended to beg.

"Please master, please don't punish me! I will do better! Please!," I played along perfectly and a flash of the old Edward came into his eyes but was replaced quickly.

"Hmmm too late pet, I have already decided," He smirked and spread my legs wider and slid down my body.

He teased my nipples and fondled my pussy before smiling wickedly and plunging his tongue deep into my aching folds and mercilessly began to nip, suck and lick and the sensitive nub within.

"Edward! Master! Ahh!" I gasped out. He hummed in satisfaction and continued his wicked ways. I secretly enjoyed this, but pretended it was the worst punishment known to man. Edward seemed to approve.

"Such a naughty, disobedient girl - do I need to spank and then fuck you senseless my pet?" He asked innocently as I groaned in want as he flicked my clit and rolled it around in his fingers. I shook my head 'no' even though I wanted him to spank me like the naughty girl I now was.

"Oh master no! Please my master, I will behave," I pleaded hopelessly as he untied my wrists and swung me over his lap, running his hand over the smooth skin of my bottom.

"What a beautiful little ass you have, Bella my pet," He slowly pulled the blue thong down and off my body but kept the heels in place.

"Ohh," I moaned as he circled my ass with a large hand.

"You will count your spanks pet, or face the consequences of twenty more, do you understand?" He hissed into my ear and smoothed my skin once more.

"Y-Yes Master!" I cried in want. The torture began.

SMACK!

"One!" I cried.

SMACK!

His hand came down hard onto my left cheek and I wriggled in pain and pleasure.

"T-Two!" I snuffled helplessly. Tears formed slightly in my eyes, but not from sadness.

SMACK!

A third slap to my right cheek, then he rubbed it soothingly.

"T-t-three-e" I hiccupped as I braced myself for number four, but it never came. His hands stroked lovingly over my ass and squeezed gently before flipping me over and held me in his arms. He pulled me up to kiss me again before sitting up and pulling me onto his lap.

"So pretty," He murmured as he ran his hands over my flushed ass and breasts. I sniffled slightly and gave him a watery smile. He blew hot breath into my ear and I shivered. "Ready my pet?" He teased me as I nearly begged him to fuck me already.

His cock suddenly penetrated my pussy with force and I screamed at the wonderful, full feeling of his cock inside me.

"Mmm, ohh please I…!" I whimpered pathetically into my masters shoulder. He chuckled darkly.

"What my darling? Too rough? Does my little slave want more?" He asked teasingly as he lifted me up by my hips and let his cock slide out to my entrance and back in again with a forceful slam.

"Argh!" My scream was muffled by his lips and he leaned back to put his hands behind his head, smirking like the devil. I peered through the curtain of my hair, waiting for his word.

I so badly wanted to ride him.

"Ride me my pet, show me how much you want me," He whispered and pulled my face down to his by my hair. I threw back my head as he kissed my neck and I began to move my hips rhythmically.

My movements sped up as his cock slid easily in and out of my dripping pussy that was completely swollen and ready for his large member.

It felt euphoric as I moaned and rid my master dutifully as he fondled my breasts and smacked them erotically as they bounced from the force of my movements.

I was suddenly flipped over to face away from him and he sat up to support my back. He licked the shell of my ear and pushed the head of his cock slightly into my quivering pussy.

I wanted him to fuck me senseless and make me forget my name, who I was and see stars.

He nipped at my neck and laughed as I shivered from the pleasure of being his.

"Now, let me take care of you for the rest of the night," He whispered lovingly, gently and helped my pussy slide downwards, sheathing his full cock with wetness and pulsating skin…

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Sorry! I'm so tired and need to sleep! **

**Part 2 of this lemon will be up soon! Edward will be sweeter then…;) Or did you like dominating Edward? I did!**

**REVIEW for more! **

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 17 - To Rushed Proposals

**A/N - I apologize once again for the late update, but nothing is on schedule anymore. **

**4****th**** year of high school is proving that Homework **_**actually exists! **_**I'm serious, I had absolutely zilch of the stuff before now, but now it is piling up!**

I will always continue to write, even if it takes me a few days to update and nothing is on schedule anymore ;)

**As always, thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/supports this story and it's weird plot . **

Count the stars in the sky at night - that's how much you all mean to me!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 17 - Bella POV**

Was I in heaven? It felt like it. Edward lay me back against the soft pillows and gently placed himself on top of me. I gazed up at him with a glassy expression of love. I had felt so many emotions in the last hour and my body felt as if it was charged with an electrical charge.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured as he cradled my face with his callused hands and placed sweet kisses over my cheeks.

I laughed softly "I was just wondering if I had died and gone to heaven - I sure feel like it," I chuckled and tangled my fingers into his messy bronze locks.

"Hmm," He pondered "I hope you have not slipped away - I would miss you greatly," He mumbled against the skin of my neck as he blew his hot breath over it, causing me to shiver lightly. He slid his hands down to my breasts and kneaded them gently. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

Edward's thumbs brushed over my erected nipples and kissed a trail down my belly and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. I jumped and giggled as Edward smirked.

"Enjoying this my love?" He asked innocently whilst gently squeezing my breasts again. I let out a whispered-whimpered response and pushed myself up against his marble chest.

"Please," I whispered in a needy, breathy voice. Edward simply chuckled.

"Hmmm please what? Do you want me to pleasure you?" He simpered and smiled wickedly. I huffed and writhed as a familiar tingling began to form in my lower regions.

"Make love to me? Please?" I asked with a shy smile and ran my hands along his rugged jawbone that was dotted with cute stubble. He smirked at me and moved to position himself at my entrance.

He smiled at me once more before pushing himself deep inside me.

"Ah!" I cried out in pleasure and rubbed myself up and down his cock, wanting more. His hands rested on either side of my head and he held himself up, grinding into me at a steady pace.

He gently pulled my legs round his narrow waist, locking them in place. He thrust deeper into me at this new angle and made me groan loudly.

"That's it my Bella, I want to hear you scream my name," He said in a strained voice. His face was contorting in pleasure and I wrapped my arms round his neck, holding him close to me. I was close now, so close.

The feelings were building steadily in the pit of my stomach and the fire of desire raged inside my abdomen.

"Oh Godddd," I sighed and heaved upwards into his strong chest. He panted as he sped up his movements and thrust deeper inside me than ever before.

"Oh please Edward, please!" I yelped into thin air as a mouth claimed mine in a passionate, searing hot kiss. He plunged into me with brute force, hitting _that _spot inside me as I began to tremble in his muscular arms.

"I…I…" I gasped, not able to form a coherent sentence without choking on air as a tsunami wave of pleasure crashed over me, wave after wave of bliss and unexplained pleasure.

Edward came soon after me, groaning and grunting into my neck as he collapsed. His climax hit him as hard as it had hit me. We lay in silence, breathing heavily, and regaining the feeling back into our bodies. Both our skin was slick with the sweat of our love-making and clung to my hair, making it clump uncomfortably.

I had a slight smiled on my happy, tired and sated face and Edward's nose was currently nuzzling the valley between my breasts. He looked up and caught my gaze, holding it and climbing over me.

He cupped my face and kissed my cheeks, making me giggle softly.

"I love you," He whispered. His voice cracked slightly as he uttered the three sweet syllables I have waited all my life to hear from someone, anyone. Tears immediately welled up in my eyes as my hands stroked his hair.

"I…I love you too Edward," My voice wobbled as the tears spilled over in little streams, trickling down onto my chest. Edward leaned down and kissed them away and wiped my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"You…you don't know how long I've waited for this, for someone to love me for me. No one has ever…loved me before," I whimpered as the sobs wracked my body. Edward pulled me close to him and rubbed circles on my back.

"Listen to me," He commanded after a moment. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and held his gaze. "I love you Bella, I loved you from the moment I first saw you in our meadow, I love you now and I'll love you forever," He vowed.

"That bastard that denied you love, care and a father should be hung, drawn and quartered for that - he didn't deserve a daughter as lovely and sweet as you. You deserved _none_ of the things he put you through and made you believe you were a bad person, which your not," He whispered softly. More tears built up as I bit down on my lip.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, most innocent little creature and you deserve to be honoured properly," He uttered into my ear "I will provide that for you, no matter what. I wouldn't care if we lived on the streets - I would always put you first," He kissed my temple and continued "You mean the world to me. Never has another being meant so much to me - apart from Jazz and Alice," He murmured.

"We will let you and Rose meet up, you will realise your beauty and rarity, you will be mine and you will always be loved from now on," He gazed into my eyes, trapping me in his mossy gaze, clouded with lust, love and sincerity. "I may be a mythical creature, but we will build a good life together - if you'll have me?" He asked with a small smile. I smiled back timidly.

"Of course," I whispered. "I'm yours - now and forever," I concluded with a kiss to his lips. He grinned his heart-melting smile and kissed me again.

"Bella, what do you want out of life? What are your dreams?" He smiled carefully and moved to lean his head on his hand, his elbow propped up on the pillow behind him. His arm stretched protectively over my belly and traced shaped on my skin.

"Um…I just…I want to see more of the world," I explained slowly "I've never been out of Forks before and I hate being so naïve about the world around me," I told him while he listened intently "This is the first time I've ever ventured over the border of Forks and I've realized there's more to life than sitting in one place, dreaming," I finished with a smile and cupped his cheek with my small hand. He smiled and nodded.

"Perfect," He murmured to himself "Then I must ask this one question - I don't think I can wait," He asked, gauging my mood. I frowned slightly, confused but nodded.

"Okay," I smiled in anticipation. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

"This might seems sudden but…I'm hoping you will agree," He opened his eyes and pulled me closer. His lips went to my ear and blew his warm breath onto the lobe.

"Bella…please, I love you more than anything - will you marry me?" He rushed out and worriedly looked into my darting eyes.

"What? I…you want to marry _me?_" I squeaked uncertainly and held my breath. He nodded vigorously.

"I am hopelessly unorganized - I haven't brought the ring I intended for you," He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I just…it's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time now and…I want you - forever," He murmured and leaned in to kiss me.

"You really want me- my scars, my tears, my past and my clumsiness?" I whispered. He smiled softly.

"Yes love, all of you," He smirked at the last part and I laughed.

"Boys," I rolled my eyes "One track mind," I sighed in defeat. He grinned.

"Better believe it sweetness," He chuckled and tickled my sides gently "Especially when I have a complete Goddess in my presence," He chided seriously and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm sure," I said dryly. "Ugh, I need to shower," I moaned as I felt my messy hair, clumped with sweat. Edward smirked.

"At…" He glanced at the clock on the nightstand "Two in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow. I pondered this before nodding defiantly. He sighed playfully but picked me up swiftly before I could argue.

"Put me down!" I squealed and squirmed in his arms. He chuckled darkly.

"Never," He whispered. I shuddered as he carried me to the adjoining bathroom suite and set me down onto the toilet lid. I watched as he flicked on the shower's spray and turned back to me, grinning ear to ear. He walked over to me, stark naked, as was I, and led me into the walk-in shower cubicle.

It was big enough for four people so me and Edward fit in perfectly. He stepped under the spray and pulled me with him. I giggled as the droplets tickled my skin and wet my sticky hair. He squeezed shampoo onto his hands and smirked.

"Turn around," He demanded. I turned to face the wall of the shower. I felt his hands lathering shampoo into my scalp and gently tugging out the snarls. He rinsed the bubbles out and appraised his handiwork. I reached up to do his hair and he bent slightly, allowing me more access to his scalp.

His wonderful bronze hair was highlighted in the dim light of the bathroom and I gazed in wonder as the bubbles trickled slowly out of his locks. We washed quickly and stepped out, wrapping ourselves in towels and walking back into the bedroom.

I tied my hair back as Edward slipped into some pyjama trousers. I pulled on a t-shirt and cotton shorts and slid into bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around my body and sighed contentedly.

"You will still marry me?" He asked curiously, smiling hopefully. I laughed an nodded.

"Name the place and the time - I'll be there," I promised, snuggling into his side. He chuckled one more before closing his eyes.

"Sleep my love, we're going to meet Rose tomorrow - Emmett texted me whilst we were otherwise involved with other activities," He smirked as he remembered our Dom and Sub scene, then our sweet love-making.

I blushed happily at the memories and my eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of seeing Rose tomorrow.

"I can't wait," I squealed with excitement. Edward laughed and settled his head onto the pillow.

"Goodnight my future fiance," He smiled into my hair. I smiled blissfully.

"Hmm I like that," I sighed "Goodnight," I whispered to my grinning lover lying beside me.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Sorry again for the wait. They're getting married! Hallelujah! **

**Any thoughts? **


	19. Chapter 18 - To Rendevous with Death

**A/N - So sorry for the wait! My Facebook friends have been amazing at putting up with me and my tantrums about life, homework and late updates. **

Special thanks to** - **_**EdwardSouthernBella**_** for keeping me right and letting me know when updates are needed - thank you hon!**

Hates go to **- The Sun, homework, my teachers and P.E. ;(**

**My Facebook account name is - **_**EmeraldeyedwolfGirl Fanfiction. **_

**Send me a friend request - I don't bite! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. **

***0*0*0***

**Chapter 18 - Bella POV**

We both got up at nine and showered again. After our shower at two in the morning, I felt exhausted, but was super excited about meeting Rose again.

Edward chuckled as I rushed around, throwing on my good clothes that consisted of a red shirt and dark-wash jeans that Alice had demanded I wear. She and Jasper were going out for the day, leaving the house free for Rose and Emmett to come over.

…

"Excited love?" Edward murmured from behind me, wrapping his arms round my waist from behind as I washed up my breakfast dishes. I smiled.

"Yeah I am," I grinned as I shut off the water and turned to face my Wolf. He smirked and brushed his lips against mine.

"They will be here soon, Emmett texted me to say they were on their way. Rose is practically jumping up and down to see you," He laughed quietly and kissed me again.

"I'm so grateful to you for arranging this and…loving me," I whispered against his lips. He cupped my face and rubbed my cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"You have no idea how much I do," He said softly.

The doorbell rang then, causing us both to crack a smile. Edward walked quickly to the door and I heard it open with a click.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett's voice boomed down the hallway. I giggled softly and stayed in the kitchen, tapping my nails against the draining board of the sink.

Edward murmured something too low for me to hear and closed the door. I pursed my lips and waited. I heard the distinct clacking of high heels on the wooden floor and they sped up as they neared the kitchen.

I looked up to see a stunning blonde woman strut through the doorway and her face lit up. It was Rosalie in all her glory - you couldn't mistake her for another.

"Bella?!" She squeaked out in surprise.

"Rose?" I said timidly, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. She stepped towards me and pulled me into a very feminine hug.

She squeezed me tightly until I could barely breathe, but I didn't care.

"Oh Bella! I thought I'd never see you again!" She sobbed into my shoulder. Tears trailed down my cheeks as I breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"You still smell the same!" I gasped out. She pulled back and smiled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed, "I thought Charlie would have…I thought he…he…killed you," She whispered brokenly. I shook my head and burst into fresh tears. She did the same.

"When you d-didn't answer m-my emails anymore, I thought y-you had died or…or you h-hated me or…," She trailed off, hiccuping into her hands.

"No Rose!" I sobbed, "How could I possible hate my best friend? You were on m-my mind e-every day since…since C-Charlie threw my laptop in the trash," I swallowed thickly at the mention of Charlie's name as she wiped her eyes, her mascara running in black streaks down her cheeks.

"That bastard!" She fumed. "I felt so stupid for not thinking to give you my new address or phone number," She sighed sadly. "But you're here! I got my Bella back! I swear, I will never lose touch with you again!" She vowed viciously and smiled at me sincerely.

"Never," I vowed with her. We laughed like old times and walked arm in arm to the living room where Edward and Emmett were sitting with worried expressions on the sofas. They both looked relieved when we walked in and both stood to pull us into a comforting embrace.

"Okay love?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded and smiled at his concern. Emmett kissed Rosalie and wrapped an arm protectively round her slim waist. She was wearing a red blouse and white skinny jeans with matching red heels. She still loved red it seemed.

"Anyone for drinks?" Emmett grinned, holding up a bag full of wine bottles and beer. We nodded vigorously as the front door burst open. Alice flew into the sitting room with a horrified expression.

"Bella! Charlie is out the front demanding to see you!" She gasped, out of breath. Edward stiffened beside me as I pulled a face of pure horror.

_No! He can't have found me, not now!_

I looked up at Edward who looked as if he would burst with rage.

"Fuck," He muttered. He turned to me.

"Stay. Here." He demanded. "He will not harm you again," He kissed me briefly before running out the door in a blur of bronze hair and black clothing. I trembled as it dawned on me that Charlie might hurt him - he probably had his gun.

Emmett and Rose were immediately by my side, holding me up as Alice flew back out the door and came back with Jasper.

"It's okay Bella, just breathe," Jasper bent down to me as I sunk to the floor. He held my shoulders and I faintly heard him ordering Emmett to get me some water.

A glass was placed against my lips moments later. My vision was fuzzy with tears. Something soft wiped them away and I saw Rose and Jasper peering at me with worried expressions.

"Come on Bella, up you get honey," Emmett pulled me up by my underarms and helped me to stand. I heard raised voices outside and quite a bit of shouting. I shook my head and my eyes went wide. I stumbled blindly to the front door to see Edward standing with his back to me, staring down the barrel of my father's gun.

"Come on then," Edward snarled "Shoot me, it won't matter," He laughed bitterly "But you will never, ever touch Bella again - I have made sure of that," His shoulders twitched in fury as Charlie's cruel eyes landed on me. Edward glanced back at me with a horrified expression and backed up to push me behind him.

"Bella!" Charlie roared. "Get over here right now!" He hollered in his Cop voice. I trembled as Edward grasped my hand in his and held it tightly.

Edward glared at him "As if she would willingly go with a monster such as yourself - you denied her love for so long and now she has found it," He seethed "What Charlie?" He smirked at Charlie's angry expression "Can't bear to see Bella happy at last? Just because you killed your wife, it didn't give you the right to put Bella through a life of misery," Edward hissed as he clutched my hand.

Charlie shook his head and scoffed. "I didn't kill her - Bella did," He smiled sickeningly as my stomach lurched. "Bella was the one who drove her to insanity and forced her to commit suicide," He lied. I gasped at how low he could go. I sobbed into Edward shoulder and pressed my lips together.

"You expect me to believe those lies from a liar?" Edward asked incredulously. He was trembling so violently, I thought he might phase then and there.

"No, I don't, but at least you heard them before you died," Charlie grinned and pulled the trigger on his gun, causing a loud bang to echo across the empty street.

Someone screamed then, and it took me a minute to realize it was me.

***0*0*0***

**A/N - So….who do you think got shot? Edward or Bella? Was it a trick to tell Edward he was gonna die, or did Charlie really shoot him? **

**Hmmm a **_**review**_** with your thoughts would sure be nice….;)**


	20. Chapter 19 - To Not A Wolf

**A/N - **Sorry for the late update. My laziness is inexcusable.

Okay, so in the last chapter - someone got shot. By Charlie. Many of you had a guess at who it was and some got it correct.

Let us see.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight.

*0*0*0*

**- Chapter 19 - Bella POV -**

Police sirens rang out in the distance as my mind shut down and I collapsed to the floor. Somewhere, I could hear Edward groaning and shouting with pain.

Charlie had shot him.

I so badly wanted to get up and comfort him, to tell him I loved him, to assure him everything would be alright. I saw Alice float into my vision, her hair and face blurring as her pink lips moved frantically.

"Bella!…" One voice called out followed by many others.

"Bella…?"

"Bella Bear…?"

"Bella please! Please Bella, wake up! God Bella, I can't lose you again! Not again!"

I tried to concentrate on the voices, but they drifted away from me. Eventually I felt strong arms wrap round me and pull me gently to my feet. I swayed dangerously, my eyesight blurry and out-of-focus.

"Bella?" The deep voice asked. Emmett? I couldn't be sure in my haze. I was led along by more arms and laid down onto something very soft that cradled my pounding head.

Edward.

Where was he?

Was he dead…No! Please no! I needed to see him.

Edward.

My Edward.

"Bella?" A soft voice tinkled to me. Alice, I guessed. "Open your eyes honey, please?" She murmured and gently stroked my cheeks. I pried my eyelids back slowly and came face-to-face with a very worried, panicked looking pixie.

"Bella! Thank God!," She breathed and hugged me tightly. I cleared my throat as tears began to spill out of my eyes.

"Wh-where is Edward?" I managed to croak out through a sob. Alice sighed.

"He will be okay but…something weird happened…when he got shot," She said uncertainly. I frowned.

"What happened?" I demanded and Alice flinched.

"Well…he…turned into a wolf, but then he shrank and blurred and…it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," She whispered quietly as I processed this information.

"So…he's not dead…or dying?" I surmised breathily, just hoping and praying.

"He will be fine Bella, Carlisle is on his way - he is a friend of ours and an extremely good doctor," Alice assured me. I began to get up but a firm hand pushed me back down. Emmett.

"Nuh-uh baby girl - you stay put until Charlie is far away in jail-land and Edward has the all clear," Emmett smirked gently and let his hand fall back at his side when I didn't protest.

"Will he really be okay?" I asked Emmett in a whisper as Alice flitted from the room and down the corridor.

"Sure he will Bells, he's a fighter - always has been," He smiled gently and sat down beside me fingering the bag with the forgotten alcohol.

"Too bad this goes to waste," He sighed as I let out a snigger. Emmett glared playfully and set the bag beside the couch.

I heard the front door open a few moments later and two Police Officers walked in, armed with guns and handcuffs. I almost screamed but Emmett stood up, shielding me.

"We need to speak with Bella Swan about her Father," One of the officers commanded with a gruff voice. I shivered as Emmett squared his shoulders.

"Look, no offense to you Police peeps, but Bella really isn't up to this right now," Emmett said in a scarily calm voice. "She just watched her fiancé get shot and her abusive Father come after her in an obvious killing spree - come back another time," Emmett stepped forward, towering over the officers by at least a head. I heard them both gulp audibly and step back.

"Err…well…just tell Bella that her Father will probably be serving a life-sentence in jail," One squeaked out. All the breath rushed out of me with a 'whoosh' as I stood up shakily and began to cry tears of utter joy.

"Really?!" I said in awe as the two officers nodded solemnly.

"Yes ma'am," They said in unison.

"Some people came forward and informed us of how he murdered his late wife and began abusing you to the extent where you had to run away, not to mention he shot someone in an attempted murder," The shorter officer pursed his lips as Emmett steadied me on my feet. I wondered briefly who had told them this, but assumed it must have been Rose or Edward himself.

"Can…can I see Edward?" I whispered to the officers and they shared a glance before one mumbled into his radio. Emmett took my hand and squeezed comfortingly as we waited with bated breath.

"You may see him - he's in a stable condition, although he might have to stay here temporarily, or in a hospital," The officer with 'Sherriff Clearwater' on his Police badge said with a small smile. I nodded vigorously as they led me and Emmett out the front door and over to a shiny black Mercedes that was parked skew-whiff on the pavement.

Rose, Alice, Jasper and few more Police officers were in a huddle on one side of the road and glanced at us warily as I neared the back of the car.

Then I saw him.

My Edward was lying in an awkward position on the sleek leather seat in the back of the Mercedes, a bandage covering his belly. A tall, blonde man in a doctor's jacket stood up and smiled encouragingly.

"Bella? I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen - Emmett's uncle," He introduced formally in a soothing tone, holding out his pale hand. I shook it gently and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle…is Edward okay?" I asked tenderly, shaking with worry. Carlisle smile tightly.

"He will be just fine," He said in a Doctor's voice. "He just needs a few days rest and plenty of water and he will be right a rain again," He smiled warmly this time and ticked a few things off on a clipboard that he held in his right arm.

I had a feeling Carlisle was going to ask about Edward's 'phasing' but he didn't, and for that - I was thankful. Carlisle and Emmett wandered off together and I made my way into the back of the car to tend to my love.

"Edward?" I whispered as his eyelids fluttered. I took his hand in mine and caressed it slowly as Edward came around.

"B-Bella?" He choked out as I began to sob into his chest, carefully avoiding his stomach.

"Shh baby, I'm okay," He soothed, rubbing my back and holding me close.

"Your poor stomach - I'm so sorry!" I whimpered as he groaned slightly and winced.

"Don't worry about me - I feel better,and then some," He grinned his trademark smile that made me melt.

"Do they…do they know you're a wolf?" I asked quietly, lacing his fingers with mine. Edward sighed and fingered my long tendrils of hair.

"Hmmm Carlisle, Rose, Jasper and Alice know about it now - but apparently I changed back into a human before the Cops came, so I'm all clear," He grinned lazily and I laughed softly.

"Do you know the worst part though?" He strained, his voice cracking "Not knowing if I was going to make it - even if I was stronger than everyone else," He murmured and hugged me tightly, the leather beneath us shifting slightly. Wait…_was stronger?_

"What do you mean…'was stronger'?" I whispered as Edward winced.

"I don't think I'm a wolf any longer," He mumbled. My eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously. Edward smiled softly.

"I don't know…it just felt as if…I used to have this burning feeling in my eyes after I got changed, and it remained with me all through the years…then, after I got shot…the burning just…melted away…completely," He breathed out and smiled in what looks like contentment. I cupped his cheeks gently and gazed down at him with all the love I could muster.

"Maybe that was for the best sweetheart," I crooned as he nodded into my chest.

"Fuck," He breathed out suddenly as he palmed my breasts through my shirt. "Carlisle said no sex for a month," He gasped out and I felt him wince against me. I gasped in horror

"A month?!" I choked out in a squeak. How can anyone be so cruel? Edward huffed in agreement.

"Fucking tell me about it," He grumbled.

"Guess we will just have to find other ways," I mused and ran my fingers through his soft hair, embedding the feeling to my hands forever.

"Look on the bright side - we are still getting married right?" I asked cheerfully. Edward sat up, wincing and groaning slightly.

"Of course we are!" He exclaimed breathily. "I want you Bella - now, and forever," He murmured and with that he pulled me down to kiss him, slowly and passionately.

I knew quite a few things right now.

I loved him.

I would marry him.

I wanted to have his children.

I wanted the rest of my life to be spent in his company.

And I knew he felt the same way.

*0*0*0*

**End Notes - **Aww, so Edward got shot! *gasps* but - he's okay! *phew!* Panic over.

Edward is ,sadly, not a wolf anymore. This might confuse some people, but the impact from the bullet shocked him so much with the pain that his senses got frazzled and his wolf control slipped, therefore changing him back into a full human again. Sorry if you all loved Wolfyward - but he's still an animal in bed *wink wink*

xxx


	21. Chapter 20 - To Love Bites

**A/N - **Thank you for all the reviews and views!

Okay, so, it's time for the recovery and other various activities. How do you think they are coping without sex? ;)

**Disclaimer - **I own no rights to Twilight or it's characters

*0*0*0*

**- Chapter 20 - Bella POV - **

"This is fucking torture!" Edward cursed and clutched the edge of the sofa.

Three weeks.

Three long weeks without sex and it was killing us both.

"I know, but we just need to hang on for one more week," I reasoned as I flicked through the channels and settled on an old episode of The Big Bang Theory. We were now living temporarily with Alice and Jasper and since they were out at work most of the day - we had the house to ourselves.

"Yeah, _we _need to hang on," Edward grumbled, "This is just as bad for you as it is for me," He said with conviction. I laughed and squeezed his arm gently.

"Oh come on, it's only one more week," I said jokingly. Edward huffed and slumped into my side. I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Will you still marry me?"

"Why would you ask that Edward Cullen?" I demanded and pulled him up to look at me, carefully avoiding his healing stomach.

"Because…I didn't protect you," He whispered, "I let Charlie get near you again and…you could have died," He reached out for my hand and raised his eyes to look at me for a brief second before looking away. His green orbs were sad and grief stricken and it broke m heart to see him that way.

"Edward," I scolded and cupped his face with my hands, making him look me dead in the eyes. "You _did _protect me. That night when you took me into your care I knew I was safe - even if you were a stranger," I smiled softly at the memory of riding on Edward's furry back towards me new home.

"I tried," He smiled sadly.

"You succeeded," I narrowed my eyes.

"I suppose," He sighed and pulled me closer. I hugged him tightly round his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You've got me. I've got you. Charlie's in jail forever and we have some great friends now," I grinned "What more could we ask for?" I questioned as Edward frowned.

"Nothing Bella - your all I will ever need," He promised and kissed me sweetly, tangling his fingers into my long hair.

…

"Bella!" Alice said brightly as she bounded into the room at five o' clock. She had gotten off work early and had brought home pizza and chips from the local chippy.

"Hi Alice," I laughed as she hugged me, her short hair tickling my chin. She was such a midget.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, peering round. He was usually on the couch when she came home.

"He's in the garden, waiting for Jasper to get home," I said fondly, "And grumbling about the lack of sex in his life," I said sourly.

"Looks like someone else is grumbling," Alice pointed out with a cheerful laugh. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the box of pizza from the table and went to the kitchen to help Alice dish up. Jasper came home about five minutes later and went to find Edward. Me and Alice set the food on the island tabletop and sat down.

"Uh, guys?" Jasper appeared at the door with a grin on his pale face just as we were digging into our chips.

"What honey?" Alice asked in a concerned tone, getting up from the table.

"Come look," He gestured with his hand to the back door and walked away. I glanced at Alice and she shrugged unknowingly.

As soon as I entered the garden, I gasped.

Edward was standing in the middle of the patch of the grass but he looked different. Very different. He had four legs, black fur and a tail that wagged happily. He had phased again!

I ran over to him and buried my face into his soft fur. He grumbled happily and snuffled his wet nose into my neck, just like he did when we first me.

"My Edward," I murmured and fisted the silky black fur between my fingers. I closed my eyes contentedly and leaned onto him. He licked my cheek gently and his tongue felt like velvet scraping softly against my skin.

Within a few seconds, he flashed and I was leaning against a hard chest. I opened my eyes and found he had changed back again, smiling down at me.

"How…? What happened?" I asked in a whisper. Edward just grinned.

"I was thinking about phasing whilst I was waiting for Jazz to come home…I just…thought about it and it happened," He said with a smile. "I can fully control it now. It doesn't hurt my eyes anymore," He concluded with a shrug. He pulled me close and inhaled the scent of my hair.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered into his chest. Alice cleared her throat loudly behind us and raised her eyebrows.

"Erm just thought you should know - _the pizza is getting cold!" _She shrieked in annoyance. I giggled as Edward picked me up and carried me past a smirking Jasper and Alice and sat me down to gorge on my luke-warm pizza.

Alice slid cans of Fanta across the table to each person and went to take her place beside Jasper. Edward held my hand under the table while we ate, smirking at me sideways every now and then. The pride was practically rolling off him in waves. He was pretty damn pleased with himself.

Alice took the dishes away to be cleaned after we all finished eating and Jasper went to his study to work on the computer.

"You are coming with me," Edward snarled into my ear as I got up to go to the living room. I stifled a scream and shivered as Edward picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you caveman!" I hissed and thumped his back with my tiny fists. He only chuckled and kept walking down the hall to our bedroom. I gulped loudly and Edward laughed louder. He threw open the door and slammed it shut behind us.

"You are mine tonight, all mine," He whispered in a deadly voice. I whimpered and clung to him. His shirt was gone in an instant and mine was close to being shredded.

"Fucking clothes," He mumbled in annoyance and proceeded to rip apart my jeans and shirt. I giggled as he kissed a trail up and down my belly.

"I thought we had to wait one more week," I panted as Edward came up to smirk at me.

"Nope," He kissed me roughly "I'm done waiting," He growled and slid down my body. Then I felt his tongue on me and I melted. I couldn't care less about deadlines now. His velvet tongue traced teasing circles on my clit as I moaned and writhed.

"Please! Oh fuck," I whispered as he smiled and licked me clean.

"So wet Bella, so sweet," He cradled my face and leaned down to kiss me, letting me taste myself on his lips. I reached down between us and stroked Edward's erected member, loving the feeling of it swelling in my hand. Edward growled and groaned.

"Fuck Bella," He moaned into my neck as I stroked him to near completion.

"Please," I whimpered softly and stopped my movements completely.

"I'm here, you don't ever have to beg for something again," He promised me in more ways than one.

"I…I…Love you," I gasped out as he entered me swiftly in one thrust.

"I love you Bella," He grunted sweetly into my ear as he began to slide in and out of me slowly, teasing me.

He picked up his tempo, marking me as his with his lips on my neck. I cried out and grinded my hips against his, hitting _that _spot inside me over and over. He was primal, it was a carnal need that filled both of us. The instincts we were born with to mate with each other and I was enjoying every second.

He reached his hand down between us to rub my little nub between his fingers and heighten the pleasure that was coursing through my body like a live wire.

"Ah!" I shivered violently as Edward's fingers and pace picked up further than I ever thought possible. Soon, I was stifling screams into Edward's shoulder as he snarled into my ear and bit down on my neck to muffle his growls as he reached completion.

"Shit!" He cursed as he slid in and out a few more times and spilled his load into me, wave after wave. We both went limp and lay together, catching our breath for a few minutes.

"Oh holy mother of God, what did you do to me you animal?" I asked in a half-cross voice as I inspected the extremely prominent purple love bite on my shoulder next to my collarbone. Edward smirked and leaned down to kiss it.

"You are mine; wolves have to claim their territory - and their woman," He informed with a cheeky grin that made me sigh and shake my head slightly.

"You are just lucky I love you so much - this will take ages to fade!" I whined, poking at it angrily. Secretly, I loved that he had marked me, but it would be hard to hide.

"Poor baby girl," Edward crooned into my ear, "I might need to persuade you that love bites aren't that bad," He chuckled darkly and pushed his newly erected cock against my thigh.

"Oh God," I whimpered as held on to his shoulders for dear life as we began round two.

*0*0*0*

**A/N - **I sure do love luke-warm pizza…with extra cheese…Did any of you see that coming? Wolfyward i mean? Can't believe you all thought Wolfyward was gone forever! You gotta have faith in me guys! ;)


End file.
